Foretold Destiny
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: E.N.D as everyone knows, is a demon that the Fire Dragon King himself wasn't able to defeat, so the next best thing he is able to do is raise his son and make him strong enough, so that he would be able to succeed where his father has failed, hence Igneel sees that Natsu is trained vigorously before his disappearance. Warning: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

E.N.D as everyone knows, is a demon that the Fire Dragon King himself wasn't able to defeat, so the next best thing he is able to do is raise his son and make him strong enough, so that he would be able to succeed where his father has failed, hence Igneel sees that Natsu is trained vigorously before his disappearance.

Chapter 1...

April 3, X774

**"Natsu, is this the best you can do?"** Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, mocked his son, who was close to fainting and was only standing because of his own arrogance and pride that was a byproduct of his father.

Natsu was panting heavily as he stood using his knees for support, the boy looked too odd for a boy of his age, well chiseled muscles, although small, steam coming of from his body, which was only covered by shorts, no torso or footwear. But the most distinctive feature was his pink, wild and spiky hair. "Damn..you old..lizard..just need..to..catch..my breath.."

**"How disappointing, and here I thought you were going to use Dragon Force to defeat me?" **Igneel's voice was filled with disappointment but in truth he was proud, the boy that he raised had the determination to train and get stronger from the day he was able to walk. Such fierce passion and determination was never seen before by the King of the Fire Dragon.

_**'My dear boy, you must succeed where I have failed..'**_ The dragon thought as he watched the boy clenching his fist and gritting his teeth as once again red flames erupted all around him, covering his body completely before cancelling.

Natsu swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating a torrent of flames **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art..Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Highly destructive crimson flames barraged towards Igneel, yet again.

.

.

.

A few days has passed since the last spar..or slaughter, that has taken place, Natsu laid snoring on the cave's floor while Igneel sat guarding the entrance as the morning haze blurred nature for all beings but him. He wasn't observing though, he was thinking.

_**'Natsu, you have grown strong, but not enough and I only have a few years left to train you.' **_The dragon was secretly proud of the boy's achievement, after all he was sure, the boy must be the only one that might have ever come close to achieving Dragon Force at such a young age except for the one beast that has become a nightmare for the world.

Then why was Igneel not worried about his disciple turning into a new Acnologia? Because he believes in him. He knows that Natsu would always do the right thing._** '..well maybe not always.'**_

"Morning Igneel!" Natsu yawned as he sat on the Dragon's clawed hand.

**"Natsu, I have something to tell you." **He spoke seriously

"Eh?"

**"I have something to confess. Listen carefully."** The dragon stated, gaining the boy's full attention.

**"A few hundred years ago, I fought a demon known as E.N.D..."** If he didn't have the boy's attention before, he had it now.

**"I tried to destroy him, but failed." **

"What!" Natsu exclaimede, he was shocked, no, beyond shocked.

"I want you to defeat him. You are the only one capable of." That shocked him further, here the Fire Dragon King was requesting him, for completing a task that the King himself has failed.

But the shock was immediately replaced by determination. "I will kick his butt! I won't deviate for anything else!"

"No, this is a very important task my boy, but at the same time I want you to have a real life, find friends and enjoy. Promise me. Promise me that you will." Although Igneel's words about having a real life didn't make sense he nodded.

.

.

.

Many weeks later.

Again it was a day off for the Dragon and its child who were sunbathing in the afternoon sun. The warm breeze gentle rattled the grass and flowers of the meadow as the great king and his son took naps.

_**'Tonight is when you will test your strength on one of Zeref's weaker demon's that is going to arrive in the city nearby, do not disappoint me, Natsu.'**_

Igneel gazed at the dragon slayer through a half lidded eye.

Night

Igneel gazed at the stars as he could hear the roars of the demon that he was expecting, along with the horror filled screams of the people that only he could hear and was hearing for the past thirty minutes but didn't make any action other than watch the boy in front of him making funny faces at him, completely obvious of the events going on in the village . He was one of the dragons that fought for humanity and this was an action that would seem to wipe that good deed he did in the past, but it had to be done for the pink haired boy needed some motivation..and hopefully the dead people will dive him some.

Now all he had to do was get the boy there without telling him.. 'That's it!' A bulb lit on the dragon's head and he flicked the boy with his clawed hand like swatting a fly.

"Igneeeeel!" Natsu screamed as he went flying through the night sky.

Few minutes later,

'Ah man! He still hasn't stopped doing that to me.' Natsu sighed as he tried to find his way back. Suddenly the smell of fire and ash invaded his nose.

"Hmm? That's strange, why do I smell fire?" He heard fast footsteps heading his way and immediately he fell into a battle stance to deal with the threat that was headed his way.

But what came out to the clearing horrified him, a man, no a man on fire came screaming and running and fell right in front of the boy before dying.

.

.

.

"Gray.." A purple haired woman sighed sadly as she looked over to her pupil who stood away with Lyon on his back. "..I want Lyon to discover the world; Gray, you too, of course. You don't have to be sad. I'm alive. I'm eternally alive as ice. Step into the future. I'll seal your darkness..." She fell into a stance and channeled her magic, but the beast had other plans as he swung his leg and slammed it on the ground causing the ice mage to be blown away and Gray being hit by debris, dropping the unconscious Lyon and in a few seconds, himself in a similar state.

Ur got up, but when she looked up Deliora already charged up a beam and was ready to deploy. The woman closed her eyes. 'So..this is it? I guess I will be seeing you..Ultear..'

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of a young boy, but when she looked up, there was no Deliora standing but the beast was on the ground, getting up slowly. She averted her eyes to the other side to see who did this. A boy, probably not any older than her own pupils but definitely different and if her eyes weren't playing any trick, the boy was steaming up, literally steaming up.

"H-hey! Kid! Get out of he-" her voice died as she saw the pink haired boy turning towards her, his face was unreadable, something kids his age wasn't supposed to have and for a second.

'I-is t-that a d-dragon?' A transparent red aura formed around the boy in the shape of a giant red dragon. And just as he looked, he averted his eyes back to the beast that was getting up.

Deliora let out a roar before turning his body to find who attacked him, and there it was, a small boy. The monster let out another mighty roar and brought down his giant fist on to the unmoving boy.

"No!" Watching in horror and wanting to save the strange boy, Ur brought her hands together "Ice-make-" Ur's horror turned to shock as she saw the fist being held over the boy's head, instead of him being crushed, but what happened next shocked her even more.

Digging his hand into the monsters flesh, Natsu caught hold of it's finger bones and with a mighty pull, threw the monster that would have at least weighed a few tonnes into the debris.

'What the hell!' If she said this to someone else, she was sure to be branded as a mad person.

Letting out another roar Deliora started charging up another beam.

But Natsu had other plan's as he lit his entire body before charging at the demon, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He headbutted the demon, and much to his shock, had no effect on the demon, who swatted his shocked form away and immediately firing the blast in his direction, which the dragon slayer barely avoided.

With a new found sense to fight, Ur started channeling her last bit of magic to help the boy escape, "Ice-Make: Rose Garden!" The chunks of ice did little to help the boy as Deliora brought his fist down on his unsuspecting form. Natsu was embedded when the monster removed his fist and he was sure that he got a few broken ribs and a broken arm.

Seeing the lady attack him, he turned towards her and started making his way, Ur watched horrified as the unconscious forms of Gray and Lyon were behind her. Ur limped her way to the boys and held them both in her arm, trying to give them whatever cover she was able to as the monster came closer, but then it froze, so did the ice mage. Enormous. That's the only word she was able to deduce the feeling of a magical entity.

_**ROAR!**_

This roar made Deliora's roar look like a child's as the huge entity Ur sensed, descended from the sky and landed a hundred meter behind her, facing the demon. A dragon.

'D-dragon? Why has it come here?' She watched as the giant red beast that easily towered over Deliora, slowly making it's way. 'It is searching for something?' This was more confusing than she expected.

Deliora didn't attack as he too observed the dragon, who stopped a little away from the crater he has created while killing the boy.

**"Natsu.." **The voice shocked Ur further more, if it was possible.

**"What happened? How could you let something like this defeat you? And you call yourself a child of Igneel? Stand up! If you don't annihilate this beast, it will continue to reign chaos on many more? Do you want that? Answer me boy!"** Flames started to erupt from the crater and Igneel gave a satisfied huff as he recieved his answer before walking to the sidelines to watch the coming fight as his son jumped out of the crater and charged at Deliora.

.

.

.

'So the boy is the Dragon's child?' Ur limped near to the giant beast, who was sitting on its belly, watching the fight that was taking place, between his 'son' and Deliora. The dragon was bored, that much was clear when he sighed and averted his eyes to the moon.

'Are you kidding me?' Ur couldn't believe it, the small boy, no older than ten maybe, was fighting one of the most dangerous beasts, with a broken body and here the Dragon was, the one that was his so called father, sitting there, watching the boy fighting Deliora.

"Uh excuse me!" She yelled from her spot to gain the attention.

**"Human, do not yell, this Igneel can hear you clearly, but begone. I have no interest in conversing with thy."** The deep dangerous, but royal nonetheless, voice made the ice mage flinch, but she held on to her might and continued.

"Why aren't you helping the boy? He won't be able to defeat Deliora by himself. You need to help him!" She exclaimed while holding her left arm, which was surely broken in the crash that occurred earlier.

The dragon scoffed. **"If he needs help in eliminating such a minor threat, he has no right to be called a child of Igneel."**

**.**

.

.

Whatever Natsu did from his new found determination had no effect on the monster and he was on his last bit of reserve. Igneel watched as his son stood there without moving as a beam came in his direction._** 'What are you up to boy?' **_The beam made a small dome like shape on where it had hit. Ur gasped but Igneel only watched in horror.

_Slurp_

"Natsu, you fool.." Igneel muttered as he knew what the boy was doing as the white dome of light was suddenly cancelled by red flames as he saw a small red streak jumping out of it.

"Aahhhh!" The dragon slayer roared as power surged through him, and scales started to appear over his face.

"I am done being thrown around!" His whole body erupted flames as he crouched down before jumping towards Deliora's chest.** "Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**! The dragon slayer went through the monsters chest. Deliora, slowly crumbled to it's knees but before it fell a huge torrent of flames went his way, but not from Natsu, but from Igneel.

The only, audience, that was Ur, watched in awe as she saw the display of power from father and son. 'Is this..a dragon slayer?'

_**'Consuming an item just because it has some fire in it is not a good strategy, but I will let it slide this one time boy..'**_ The Dragon walked towards the unconscious boy who lost his scales and was lying flat on his back.

.

.

.

**Unedited : 19/10/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

The date, July 7th, X777, all dragons seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth, and all dragon slayers were abandoned. Natsu had a wide cheerful grin as he followed the short old man to whatever this guild is, so that he can join and get help in finding Igneel.

"Natsu, we are here!" Makarov turned around with a smile as he directed the boy's vision to the rowdiest guild of all, Fairy Tail. Natsu looked at it in awe, the building greatly represented a pagoda, not that he knows, and had three floors, on the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, housed a large banner with a symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was foreign in design, with its shape being like that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies.

"Wow! This place is huge! So this is a wizard guild, huh?" Natsu exclaimed as he took in the sight.

Makarov, holding his staff loosely turned around "Yep, its called Fairy Tail."

Blinking, Natsu let out a snort "Ha, that's a weird name."

Makarov chuckled lightly "Hehehe..yes..but you see, nobody knows whether or not fairies have tail, or if they even exist, so it will forever be a mystery, unless we try to find out, which could become an amazing adventure and our members are the ones who want to find out."

Natsu, with a broad grin and awed eyes "I don't get it, but it sounds awesome!" He cheered.

Makarov nodded, the smile not leaving his face and started towards the door "Come along Natsu, I will show you the guild."

As instructed, the dragon slayer followed the old man excitedly and without any delay the master opened his guild's door for the potential member. Upon opening the door's Natsu was met with the sight of a large hall and several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end that was being managed by many waitresses and beside it was a large board with lots of papers attached. While many people of different height, size and shape filled the area.

"Wow.." Was the only thing the dragon child could muster.

"Yes. It is quite a sight ain't it, Natsu? Natsu? Nat-" all that was beside Makarov was an outline of the boy that he brought in.

Worried, the old man began "Where did he-" but was cut of by the barmaid clearing her throat behind him.

"Well hello there, Marie! Decided to go on the date-" he was cut of yet again as she pointed her finger at the counter with an annoyed look. Confused by the look on the young barmaid's face, he looked to see what was the cause of the lady's distrust...and boy, it was a horror.

What Natsu 'wowed' wasn't at the guild but at the turkey, fried salmon, cooked rice, baked potatoes and smoke cured bacon which was cooked with additional hickory smoke. And all that was going into the black hole which was Natsu's stomach.

"Hehe uh I will pay.." Makarov sadly sighed.

.

.

.

What seemed like eternity for Makarov was ten minutes in reality, for the dragon slayer to finish eating.

"Ah that hit the spot.." Natsu sighed satisfied

"Listen up brats! This here is Natsu! He wants to see how our guild works so that he may think about joining! Make him feel welcomed!" With that Makarov took his spot on the bar counter and ordered a beer. Within moments Natsu and Gray hit it off..literally hit as they started a small brawl.

Drinking his beer Makarov observed the scene with a smile and stated "A feisty one, eh?"

Chuckling, Reedus nodded while holding his pad and pen "Ah, he will fit right in!"

"Gotta admit gramps, he's one little trouble maker, where did ya find him anyway?" Makarov's grandson, Laxus asked while sipping soda.

The question made the old man's face go from cheery to stone cold serious. "It is something I have to keep to my self.." He looked at the two boys fighting in the middle of the hall before sighing.

"Shut up you stripper!"

"Make me, Pinky!"

"With pleasure!"

"Oh let's see about-" Gray stopped in mid sentence as a redheaded girl popped out of nowhere and stood between them before pushing them both apart, Gray froze but Natsu got annoyed. 'Who the hell is she?'

Gray, upon predicting what the pink haired boy was going to do will endanger his existence, tried "Don't do it!" but was too late.

"Oi! You want some too, tin can?" In the next second, the ice mage made a crater on the wall with a series of bumps on his head and was expecting the other boy to end up next to him, but nothing came. Rubbing his bump he got out of the crater with his eyes still closed. 'Did Erza vaporize him?'

But when he opened his eyes, they widened like saucer plates at the scene that played in front of him. Erza Scarlet, S-class mage and one of the strongest in the guild, was on her knees, clenching her right hand with her left in pain, while a seemingly unharmed Natsu looked at the kneeling witch with confusion, them to nervousness and finally concern.

Gray watched as the new comer quickly kneeled down next to her "Uh are you okay?"

Gritting her teeth to stop the painful scream that wanted to break free, she looked down at her, seemingly and feelingly cracked and burnt knuckles and the rest of her fist. Cracked.

Everyone watched in shock while Makarov looked over the issue with concern, after all they heard the bone cracking sound right after Erza punched Gray's head and threw him like a rag doll into the wall and when she tried to do the same to the dragon slayer, and she did, but only half of her action succeeded.

Her skin upon contact on Natsu's head, got burnt as if she touched a red hot iron plate, and felt like one too. Adding the force, the impact was unpleasant..

'..what the..is his head some kind of hot metal?' Erza thought as the pain kept on getting worse. Makarov got ready to go and help his child but paused as he saw Natsu kneeling next to her. The Knight closed her eyes which were already covered by her red bangs, to tackle the pain, but then she felt someone holding her hands with his pair, gently covering hers.

She looked up and saw Natsu looking at her apologetically "Uh sorry.." He measly tried before shaking his head and looking into her eyes with determination that made her blush.

"Don't worry! I know how to fix this! But it's gonna hurt a lot, k? Good!" Not waiting for a reply, his hands glowed red and in the next second, Erza screamed. The pain almost brought back the memory of the most painful day in her life when she was at the tower. She tried to pull away, but the boy's grip was like a titanium lock and soon, her consciousness left her as she collapsed onto the dragon slayer, her body sweaty and tired.

"Talk about thickheaded punks." Gray muttered under his breath after figuring out what happened and was quite surprised about his words being literal.

.

.

.

Natsu sat on the stool of the bar as he laid his head on the bar counter, sighing tiredly. Only a few minutes passed since Makarov took the unconscious Erza to the infirmary and the rest of the guild already came out of their shock.

"Natsu, why are you so gloomy? It doesn't suit you." Lisanna tried to cheer her new friend.

"Ah..I didn't mean to hurt her..I didn't know I was this thickheaded.." Lisanna giggled at his use of word, which unknown to Natsu was an insult.

Stifling her giggles she asked curiously "Any way, how did you get such a thick head?"

Immediately he responded "oh uh its because Igneel used to bank my head if I pulled some prank on him." Lisanna giggled again.

"This Igneel sounds like an interesting person." To this Natsu shook his head no.

"Igneel's not a human, he's a dragon! The Fire Dragon King!" Lisanna giggled again at the joke.

"You are really funny Natsu, but that's really mean to call him a monster." Lisanna was expecting a funny reaction but what she got was a blank expression.

"Igneel's not a monster, he's a dragon." This gave opportunity for the ice mage to speak

"And Erza's a viper!" After the comment was passed, he felt a bone chilling feeling from behind. And he knew who it was that was standing behind him, emitting the feeling and unable to mutter a word, he was rendered unconscious.

"Ahem." Clearing her throat and earlier humiliation, Erza walked over to Natsu and took the seat beside him, she could clearly see that he was avoiding to make any contact, much less eye contact.

"..I am..uh..sorry.." Natsu didn't look up as he said that.

"It's alright. I underestimated your..head's density, but I didn't do it out of any grudge or anger, what is your name?" Erza asked him as he looked to the other side

"Natsu.."

"Natsu huh? Let's get one thing straight, everyone in Fairy Tail treats each other like family and this guild hall is always like our home and it's not a place for fighting, do you understand?" Erza's abrupt question startled Natsu but he looked at her with slumped shoulder.

"..yeah.."

Smiling Erza nodded in approval "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I am Erza."

"So tell me Natsu, what sort of magic do you use?" The Knight asked curiously as she put one hands over the bar counter

"I use the Fire Dragon Slayer magic." He beamed but there were so many different reactions from many who were eavesdropping. Like Laxus spitting out his soda, Macao dropping his beer on Wakaba who was coughing out the cigarette he swallowed, Erza sat their with a blank face, but Makarov didn't look surprised, because he was already informed by the boy.

"You are a what?" Lisanna stared in awe. But the sudden laughter from all the members broke her from the trance.

"Oh the pinky knows how to joke!" A now conscious Gray howled in laughter, the only ones that didn't were Erza, who was still shocked, Lisanna, still awed, Laxus and Makarov.

Finally finding the words, Erza began "Natsu, that's not possible. There aren't anyone who knows of such lost magic any longer."

"But Igneel is not just anyone! He is a dragon!" The boy exclaimed

"Natsu, dragons don't exist." Macao put his hand around the boy's shoulder.

"I think it's cool to have a dragon be your friend." Lisanna said with a soft smile while mummers started to sound throughout the guild.

"I can vouch for him." A smooth voice caused all the murmurs to halt and turn all their attention to the guild door and many males fainted with bloody noses after seeing who it was.

There, standing in front of the closed guild door was Ur, another S-class mage..no the third strongest mage along with Laxus in Fairy Tail, arrived from visiting her other pupil Lyon who joined another guild, wanting to leave the nest..although, Ur was still his local guardian..oh and why most had bled from their nose? She was only wearing her bra with her pants, and the attire revealed most of her upper skin and voluptuous body.

"Ur! Your back!" Gray said as he fell into a battle stance with a smirk.

"Not now Gray." She waved of and walked towards the bar. Erza immediately stood up and bowed to the older woman who had stopped bothering to make the girl leave this habit.

"How was your trip Ur?" Makarov asked, his eyes not leaving her chest.

"Fine, thank you. Oh Natsu! I never thought I would ever see you again! Come here!" Natsu flailed in Ur's arms as she gave him a bone crushing hug, if not for his head being buried in her soft breasts. But this was making him suffocate, to which many would gladly like to die this way but not Natsu.

And hours of struggle later, Erza pulled out Natsu from Ur's body, his head all purple as he breathed in the air which was denied to him.

Ignoring the erotic thoughts, Makarov asked "Ur, you know this boy?" Gray also looked at the scene with interest 'Did she take in a new student?'

The woman nodded her head and replied "Gray, you wanted to know who defeated Deliora, don't you?" The boy's eyes widened at what his teacher asked, but nodded.

"Him." She pointed at Natsu..or where he was until now.

"Eh? Natsu?" The said Dragon Slayer was standing in front of Makarov. "Can I have that?" He pointed at the bottle of beer the old man was holding

"No Natsu."

"Why?"

"Because you are not supposed to drink it."

"Why?"

"Because it's bad."

"Why?"

"Because... Argh go bug someone else Natsu!" The Master exclaimed.

Cheerfully the boy nodded "Okay!" And turned to find a new prey but crashed into a warm body..one that he didn't want to be near.

"Oh no! It's-" he wasn't able to finish as she grabbed him and placed him next to Makarov.

"Natsu, don't you remember me?" Ur asked the confused dragon child who shook his head.

"Do you know of a monster named Deliora?" She tried.

"Uh monsters have names? Maybe if you describe him..." The Dragon slayer replied

Sighing, the ice mage started "A huge human like monster that could shoot beams from it's mouth and was destroying a city?" Suddenly realization fell over the dragon slayer, the burning man that ran into him, many people crushed..

He nodded. "No way! Ur! Stop making pranks! He's just a twerp!" Gray ran out of the guild with an angry face.

"He..did w-what?" Makarov's jaws hit the counter

Natsu sighed "I defeated Deliora."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

"..and then I got this huge bird that tried to eat me but I fried it before it could attack..and I ate it." An hour later, the initial shock died down. Natsu was back into his chatty self as he was retelling his adventures to Erza, Lisanna and Ur. Ur, albeit concerned, knew Gray won't do anything stupid.

The guild door slammed open and the ice mage came roaring inside. "Pinky! I challenge you to a duel!"

'Spoke too soon!' Ur thought as she looked from her student to the cheerful boy next to her, who upon hearing the challenge, stood head to head with Gray with a grin.

"Oh yeah, stripper?"

"Your gonna lose!"

"Yeah, when you stop walking in your underwear!" As the two exchanged insults, the other members watched with interest, but everyone quickly diverted to what they were doing and ignored the two, except for a select few.

"Hmm I am off gramps. Be back in a week." Laxus stated as he walked towards the door, ignoring the dragon child and ice mage.

"Master, should we..." Erza inspected the scene with concern but Makarov had already decided as he stood up on the counter.

"Fine. But not here, also, I, Ur and Erza will supervise the spar." With that he jumped off from the counter and walked towards the door, followed by Erza, who also acted as a wall between the fire and ice mages.

.

.

.

A few minutes later a small crowd was gathered around the Fairy Tail Mage and the potential member who were both glaring heatedly at each other. "The rules are simple, the fight will continue as long as both competitors are standing, and will end if, one fails to stand up, both collapse or one forfeits." Makarov stated the ground rules and although the two boys didn't look at the old man, they nodded.

"Ready to get your ass whooped?"

"Oh let's see icy! I'm all fired up!"

"Begin!"

Both charged to the center and engaged in combat, trading blows and kicks, Gray's fighting skill and offense was of a higher level than that of the dragon slayer while the latter's defense was impenetrable. The crowd lost the thought of the combatants being kids and started betting.

As Makarov, Ur and Erza observed the spar, they deduced a few things, one, Gray had more fighting skills while Natsu used brute strength and speed to his advantage. It was obvious, the latter have never fought a human..but what he fought were things no man will go near.

Jumping back, Gray yelled "Ice make: Lance!" The attack went straight at the dragon slayer who was surprised for a moment at the attack and missed the opportunity to dodge and allowed the attack to hit him where it wanted and steam clouds erupted from the impact and that's all the cover Natsu needed.

When the clouds disappeared, there was no Natsu and all of a sudden, Gray felt the air leave his body and being thrown off as Natsu delivered a punch to his abdomen. The ice mage landed harshly on the ground, knocked out.

"Gray Fullbuster is unable to continue, victory goes to Natsu Dragneel." Ur rushed Gray to the infirmary after the Master's declaration. Natsu grinned and hopped around, celebrating his victory as if he had won a championship.

"So, what are your opinion Erza?" Erza came out of her thoughts and shook her head apologetically.

"Forgive me master, I got distracted, if you want you can hit me." Erza leaned forward to receive her punishment but Makarov waved off.

"But I did realize something, our Gray is a skilled fighter while Natsu has no fighting experience..at least not with humans, but his physical strength and speed are of a whole different level. And all though those aren't the only reason he won, he was able to think of a strategy in the middle of the attack that Gray used on him. It was enough to give him the cover to overcome Gray's skills." Erza's points made the Master nod in approval.

.

.

.

The day passed on uneventful for Natsu as he was struck with boredom because of his unconscious rival. 'Its all that streaker's fault!'

"So Natsu," the said boy turned towards the person who called his name.

"Yes, Erza?" Erza leaned on the counter

"What was Igneel like? If you don't mind me asking, I mean, I can understand if you don't want to tell me." Erza made sure that she didn't bring back any unwanted memory for the dragon slayer, but Natsu never was.

"He was an enormous ass, always mentioning my attitude to be disrespectful and has an arrogance that could blow up this planet! But..he was caring, protective and fun idiot..I don't know why he left.." Natsu's cheerfulness turned a little dull and into a small sad smile with which he looked at her. Erza's heart crumbled

"Natsu, I-"

"But I will find him! And kick his ass real good!" Erza felt her heart skip a beat at his passionate words that he shouted out with literally fire coming from his mouth. She smiled softly at the boy and nodded.

"Hey, Natsu right?" Cana popped up next to Erza, the dragon slayer looked curiously over the new comer before grinning with a nod.

"Do you like to know your future?" Cana's question sparkled his eyes and immediately nodded his head vigorously.

Smiling, Cana turned to Erza "Erza, do you want to try?" But the scarlet girl shook her head no. "It is better to be in the dark while knowing the light is always with you than having the light and unable to see." Of course Natsu didn't understand what the girl said.

Cana placed a few blank cards on the counter in a particular order and looked at Natsu and asked "Tell a number between 1 and 15."

After a few seconds of thinking, "7?"

"Okay, now touch any seven cards from this." She pointed at the cards she placed.

"Uh..OK..this one, this one this one this one and that one and this too oh and this too and this!" Natsu touched the cards cheerfully and Cana took the remaining eight untouched cards.

"Now let us read what all you are meant for in the future. Pick one first!" Cana instructed.

"Mmm this one." He touched one.

"Alright lets see." Words started appearing on the blank card.

"Strength. Hmm great strength awaits you..pick another."

And Natsu touched another and the same magic happened "Oh adventurous."

Again. "Mischief. Not really surprised."

"Loyalty. We will see."

"Bravery."

Again "Rash and ignorant."

"Hey!" Natsu protested and Erza giggled lightly.

"Just pick the next one." Cana demanded.

"Love...? Wow..and romance too!" Cana purred at the confused dragon slayer and a curious Erza.

"And finally mistre-" she gasped at what was on. Erza and Natsu stared curiously as they saw Cana clasping the card to her chest and hiding it with a deep blush.

"What is it Cana? What does it say? Fight? Battle? War? World domination?" Natsu asked excitedly while Erza now glared suspiciously.

Laughing nervously, Cana got up and inched away. "He he he he oh will you look at that, its already evening." With that she ran out the door, the card still held by the girl on to her chest.

Staring at the girl, Natsu said out loud "Weirdo."

_Slap_

"Ow! What's the big idea!" Natsu exclaimed as he rubbed the skin of his hand which was given a slap by Erza.

"Because, you don't call a girl a weirdo. Are we clear?" Her eyes glowed red which made the dragon slayer jump back with a shiver

"Yes ma'am!"

Erza sighed tiredly before smiling "You shouldn't insult girls, Natsu. Its a bad thing to do."

"So what should I say to a girl then?" Natsu curiously listened to what she was saying.

"You should say something nice..like..uh" Erza thought but Natsu grinned and said.

"You smell nice!"

"Yes that- whaaat? Uh.." Erza upon realizing it was a comment towards her, blushed.

"You smell nice, its fresh strawberry and..uh..some awesome stuff I don't know yet about!" He cheered himself for saying something nice.

Erza's face was beet red at the compliment. "T-thank you."

Ignoring the weird complexion on Erza's face Natsu asked "Erza, what if a girl is mean?"

"Natsu there aren't any-"

"Oi! Fire crotch! Stop making out with your toy!" The sudden voice caught the guilds attention and the next thing Natsu saw was the calm, strict and always composed now headbutting a Gothic dressed girl wearing little clothes.

"What did you say, goth shit?"

"You deaf ginger ass?"

"Shut your trap hag!"

As the insult was being traded on equal grounds by the girls, the guild members started inching back, knowing the fight that was about to come will probably put bystanders in the infirmary, the master was sweating nervously at the damage the two were going to deliver. But, the pink haired dragon slayer, not recognising what was going on, went through the crowd and towards the angry beauties.

"Oh so you wanna- oh hey your boyfriend's here..what are you staring at?" Mirajane looked at him as he continued to stare at her.

"I will buy you clothes with the money I get from my first job!" Natsu's determined face and voice caused the demon to take step back and gasp.

"Uh whaa..I oh..I thin..well you are cute..maybe I will give you a chance." It was a sight no one has ever seen, Mirajane and Erza, both had red faces, but for different reasons, Mirajane thought of it as if he was asking her out and was embarrassed while Erza..actually thought that too but was..angry and red.

"See ginger? Your boyfriend left you for someone better." With wasting the chance to insult Erza, Mirajane shot.

Clenching her her fist and grinding her teeth, Erza grabbed Natsu's collor "Natsu! I demand you take me for shopping immediately after your mission." She asked, no, demanded.

Confused, Natsu nodded "uh.. okay?"

'Gee that girl, I can understand since she's too poor to afford clothes. But why does Erza need?' He didn't voice out though as he saw Erza and Mirajane exiting the guild with Lisanna being dragged by Mirajane. Natsu gave small wave to Lisanna who disappeared behind the door.

Sighing, he turned around to see a very silent rowdy guild. Very silent. Unexplainably silent. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Na-Natsu? How did you do that?" Makarov asked while trying to breath while holding a small notepad like many who held them along with a pen and trying to juice up the info.

"Why? I just asked them for shopping." He replied before walking towards the mission board and plucked a few high grossing missions.

"See ya gramps! I am of to my first mission!" He excitedly walked out of the guild, but the Fairy Tail males couldn't share the excitement and come out from their shock as they stared at the boy who went through the open door and was disappearing into the sunset.

"H-he just got t-two dates? On the first day itself!"

.

.

.

Please review on all chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

Three days have passed since the departure of the dragon slayer after his legendary move, that has shocked the entire male population of the guild to infinity. He hasn't arrived back yet but the guild constantly saw the glaring match, which was more than usual, way more than usual between the Demon and Knight of Fairy Tail did.

"Master..I think we should take life insurance policies for our own.." Macao sat at the edge of the bench near to the counter, where Makarov sat, trying to force the beer down his throat.

"Yeah. Anyone could get in the crossfire. It feels like we are in a battle field. And the silence we are having for the past few days are like that of an upcoming storm. " Wakaba whispered out from his spot near the Master. Today the two girls haven't checked in but that didn't make any of the guild members go out of alertness. The guild was silent. It silence the silences.

"I think its cute. After all young love is the step stone for something big in the future. Oh I wonder if they will get married? Maybe all three? Oh babies too." Seemingly, the only person who doesn't seem to be affected at all was Ur as she sighed dreamily.

"D-does t-t-that m-m-mean? D-d-d-demon b-b-babies?" While Ur seem to think of this as a pretty and sweet thing, many didn't shard those thoughts, actually, none of them did. Makarov knew how much damage could Erza and Mirajane inflict and from the story Ur told, Natsu wasn't bad either..

And the equation: (Erza+Natsu)(Mirajane+Natsu)= Natsu (Erza+Mirajane)= Up to no good brats that might go for world domination.

Its been like that for the past few days, the first day after Natsu left with the few job flyers was the most tragic one. The fully refreshed Gray came back slamming the guild doors open and was immediately caught in the crossfire and ended back in the infirmary with actually broken bones than the punch he received from Natsu, which didn't do any serious damage.

Suddenly Erza entered the guild hall as she usually does, the tension increased drastically and a few guild members ran out of the guild and with the same speed came running back. Makarov watched this curiously, wondering why until the doors opened and the answer came, Mirajane, followed by Lisanna who gave everyone a nervous smile and Elfman also came in a similar fashion. If the tension wasn't increased already, it was now as the both glared at each other, Erza's hands were loosely over the hilt of her sword while Mirajane's hands were dimly lit by purple.

_Slam_

The sound of the door being kicked open entered all of their ear canals. "Now girls, whoever it is, don't hurt-" Makarov tried to help whoever it was that was going to share the wrath but was cut of by the familiar, cheerful and innocent loud shout of the dragon slayer.

"I am back!"

Just as he appeared inside the guild, he disappeared without any trace along with the two angry females.

A few seconds passed, until a guild member with shaky legs stood up "T-they are gone. They are really gone!" The relief in his fellow guild members followed as murmuring and shouts came to life.

"Oh they are having their first date and Natsu managed to get two girls! Mhmm talking about girls, when Natsu grows up, he might become a stud." Many female murmurs and squeals in agreement came.

Makarov, Macao, Wakaba and other males could already feel the sexual future ending as they saw the fawning female population over an underage male. Is intercourse going to be just a fleeting dream for the old men.

"NOOO!" They collectively cried.

.

.

.

Three hours into the shopping expedition of Natsu, he was starting to feel very bored. After all, Erza and Mirajane would come out wearing a new cloth every five minutes and pose for him and he would have to say something nice since Erza told him to do so on his first day itself.

"Natsu, how does this look?"

"Nice."

"What about this?"

"Nice."

.

.

.

The dragon slayer felt his hamster wheel inside going to break as he sat there doing the same comment 'nice' over and over again and 'nice' isn't the word a girl, be it Erza or Mirajane want to hear.

"Psst. Kid." Natsu turned his head to the side from his spot on the sofa and saw the woman at the counter standing. "Is this your first time taking out a girl..or girls?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Pretty impressive. Hey. If you want them to pick any clothes anytime soon, say beautiful instead of nice to the clothes you like on them." The lady winked before going back to her seat.

"Okay..what's so impressive of buying clothes for the needy? Ah well there's nothing wrong in trying..." Natsu muttered and waited for the girls to exit.

"Natsu.." That was his cue and he utilized it.

.

.

.

Surprisingly..and dumb luckily, Natsu only said beautiful for four clothes each..otherwise it would have emptied his now remaining half of jewels in his raged sack. Now the three walked through the street, following Natsu while holding their bags, which annoyed them. A gentleman always need to take care of a lady and her bags..in this case ladies. But not knowing what he signed up for was a war, no one could blame the dragon slayer.

"Oh look! Food!" He grabbed both their arms and dragged them to a restaurant which was one of those fancy ones. Upon reaching the reception, the woman there asked without looking from her magazine. "Table for how many."

"Hey! I thought this was a restaurant! Ow!" Both women smacked the dragon slayer on his head.

"Excuse him, table for three please." A waiter came and took the to their desired table and the receptionist shook her head before continuing to read the magazine.

.

.

.

After roaming around for a while..

'He doesn't seem to mind or look at how I am dressed..am I having a crush?' Erza shook the thought away. '..no I have a lot of things to take care of..my old friends.. I need to get stronger..'

'He's not fawning over me and didn't ask for any favors..but didn't complain.. And rather cute..hold it Mira! You did this to annoy ginger!' Mirajane also shook the thoughts away. '..besides if he finds about what my magic is..he will definitely want to keep his distance..'

The boy too, was in serious thinking 'Hmph why do I have to pay for their food too? Oh yeah! Because I got to be nice!' Natsu sighed annoyed as he walked with the two girls who were leaning on his shoulders.

"I had a great time Natsu..although it was just spent mostly on looking for clothes.." Erza gave a small peck on his cheek with a light blush.

"Me too..it was nice..maybe we can hang out again? You too tin can!" Mirajane also gave a peck on the other cheek and added a smirk as she looked at Erza.

"My pleasure goth." She returned her own smirk.

.

.

.

Natsu opened the guild doors to take a few more simple missions that will sum up to a beefy amount but just as he entered, he was sabotaged by a group of mages which included Makarov.

"Natsu! How did it go?" Ur was the first and most excited mage in the group shot her question.

"Uh okay?" 'Seriously? What's this all about? I am sure it's because of that Gray bastard these people are bugging me!' Natsu thought annoyed.

"Natsu, did you use a cond-" Makarov couldn't believe it as Ur smacked his head, but it was too late as the boy heard what was conveyed.

"What's a cond-"

"You will find out when you are older!" Ur cut him off.

"Ah but I want to know what it does! Or is it something to eat?" The boy asked curiously and this curiosity helped him get rid of the crowd as no one wanted to explain what it was.

Grumbling in annoyance the temporary member picked up a few simple flyers and walked out of the guild.

Watching the boy go out the door, Ur turned to Makarov who settled himself on the counter and was sipping his beer. "Master, will he join?"

"It's never our decision, Ur." Makarov took another swig.

.

.

.

"So, how do you like the guild, Natsu?" It was warm evening a few days after Natsu came back from his mission. Everyone in the guild were simply enjoying the evening and were having their own enjoyment in some small way.

Even Gray was sitting on one of the bench, talking to Ur and Cana. And Makarov found this to be the appropriate time to ask the question. Natsu gave a small smile and gazed over the hall and outside the door.

"I think its great. Erza and Mirajane can be pretty scary, but everyone else is really cool. I learned a ton of new things and a lot of food names and got to taste some of them too! Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Macao and Wakaba are all great to hang out with. I think I wanna stay..and become a member..."

.

.

.

Gray's and Natsu's rivalry grew with passion on each passing month. On every fight they had, Gray seem to land more hits on the dragon slayer, but it only took one hit from the latter to immobilize the former, but in between all this the two shared the feeling of comradeship although the people around were kept none the wiser.

Lisanna and Natsu shared a special bond that being mostly based on Lisanna being his first real friend and one of the few who believed in what he said. The two were seen always together, much to the jealousy of Mirajane and Erza who have passed their S-class exam recently. The root of their friendship soon turned out to be the giant egg which later hatched into a small cat, Happy, as he was called. Happy and Natsu were inseparable companions, always getting into mischief, mostly influenced by Natsu while Lisanna acted as their probation officer.

Laxus was another case, Natsu was a simple boy, no desire for fame, but the small jobs he took always let him train in solace and without worrying anyone. This is the main reason he missed the S-class trials as he contributed very little to the jobs on the board and was always missing from the guild along with Happy. This often made them miss many serious events such as Makarov expelling his son, who he had never seen, Laxus's change in attitude. All this was missed by the dragon slayer who only dropped by occasionally.

Erza and Mirajane, the two closed up women spent as much time they could with the boy. What started out as an act of mockery and jealousy for the two girls, turned out to be new feeling that both haven't felt before, but alas the dragon slayer was still dumb to these feelings but send them signals that usually occurs due to some misunderstood action or word.

.

.

.

"Hey Natsu, do you think Lisanna will give me fish?" The excited cat asked his companion.

"For the last time Happy, yes!" Natsu stated to the small cat as they both were returning from another small job they took up so that Natsu could train away from the guild as usual. This was actually something the dragon slayer did, so that the guild doesn't have to know or pay for the damage his magic causes while he trains.

The guild door quickly came in their sight and two grins formed on both their faces as they saw their home and without any delay, they raced towards it and Natsu slammed it open as usual. "We're back!" "Aye!"

But no response came, other than Ur, who was sitting alone while reading the Sorcerer's Weekly, Erza, who was having her strawberry cheese cake and of course Lisanna who was hugged by Happy.

"Morning Natsu, how was your mission?" Ur closed what she was reading and looked at the boy who placed his hands on his cheek and thought for a second.

"Same old, boring." Natsu spoke after his thoughts ended, making the woman sigh.

"Did you have fun Happy?" Lisanna cooed

"Aye! Natsu baked a tonne of fish!"

"Hello Natsu, would you like to share some of my cake?" Erza politely asked the boy who went up and sat close to her making the knight's cheek get a pink tint as she could feel the warmth emitting from the boy who was munching the cake she saved for him.

"Oi where's everyone?" Natsu finally asked the question he was supposed to ask when he arrived earlier.

"Oh, Mira challenged Gildarts again. They are having their match right about now." Natsu stopped eating..or there was nothing more in the plate.

"Ha Mira's gonna kick his ass!" Natsu's words paused Ur.

"No Natsu. Gildarts is Fairy Tail's ace. I and Laxus can be compared in terms of power, but Gildarts is in whole different league than any of us." She continued.

"Hey how come I never knew about the guy?" He pouted.

"It is because you are always absent and like you, Gildarts also takes some jobs and disappear, but those are 100 year quests." Natsu looked at Erza and asked. "What's a hundred year quest?"

"Those are missions that are very hard to complete and often result in imminent death." She answered him

A broad grin came over his face as he grabbed Erza's hand and ran. "Come on Erza! This guy seem to be strong! Let's go see the fight and if Mira loses, I will fight!" Erza didn't get a moment to register as she was dragged outside and towards the fight.

.

.

.

Mirajane knew that the man in front of her was a Titan, much like their Master in power. For the past ten minutes she was trying almost all spells in the book but still hasn't managed to lay a small scratch on the man who only swatted all her attacks without any difficulty.

Gathering energy between her hands she threw it at Gildarts "Soul Extinction!" But upon waving his hands, Gildarts shattered the spherical ball of energy into thousands of pieces.

"Wow so this is Mira's magic! Cool! Hey Erza, what is it called?" Natsu excitedly asked the knight who was analysing the fight. "Huh? Oh, its Take Over magic. It allows her to use a demons powers, Lisanna and Elfman use similar magic." Mirajane tried to engage Gildarts in hand to hand, but was quickly overpowered by the man who had strength, speed and size to his advantage.

"Wow! That guy is strong! I wanna fight him next." Natsu grinned at thought of the challenge that was about to come and it would come sooner than expected. Ten more minutes later, Mirajane was knocked unconscious by the Crash user.

"Mirajane has been defeated." The Master announced and motioned a few members to take the unconscious girl to the infirmary.

"Mira has improved Master.. But she needs more training. Tell her to concentrate her attacks near her opponents." The middle aged man advised the guild master with a smile, who nodded in return.

"Well Gildarts, you-" Makarov couldn't reply as a loud and familiar voice invaded all of their ears.

"Oi! Old man! Fight me!" Natsu came through the crowd and stood facing Gildarts.

"Oi Flame brain! You are gonna get your ass whipped!" Gray yelled with a laugh.

"Shut up you two dollar stripper!" He yelled back.

Watching the exchange, Gildarts waited for the boy to turn back to him. 'Hmm I haven't seen him before..must be new.'

Makarov was a little uncertain, 'A dragon slayer and crash mage? Oh dear..'

"Ready or not, here I come!" Gildarts watched as the boy charged at him, but his eyes widened as he saw flames cover him halfway through and double his speed. And Natsu took the gap to it's maximum, he didn't punch him as Gildarts expected him to, instead he grabbed hold of his belt and pulled him off the ground and threw him into the air.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" This was the first time everyone was seeing the dragon slayer's magic.

Gildarts quickly crashed the flames into thousands of pieces and canceled the attack. He landed on his feet with a thud and saw the dragon slayer pouting.

"Dragon Slayer, eh?" Gildarts face broke into a smile. "I accept your challenge and I suppose I have to take you seriously."

"That's right old man! I'm gonna kick your ass!" He charged at the man before jumping up and igniting his feet "Fire Dragon's claw!" Gildarts blocked the attack but winced as he felt the fire which burnt his skin in the process.

But Natsu wasn't done with that as he flamed up his hand "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The attack was delivered to the man's chest and made him stumble back but didn't let go of the leg he was holding.

Seeing that he needed to escape from the man's grip, he ignited both his hands and brought them together "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" The resulting explosion caused the man to let go of the boy and stumble back a feet.

"Your flames are strong, what is your name kid?" Gildarts looked at the boy who looked at him with mistrusting eyes "Natsu.."

"Natsu, nice name, I think I might have to use a bit more of my magic to ease you."

"Bring it on old man!" Natsu charged with a flaming fist and threw it at Gildarts who in return gave his own blow, the two attacks collided and the resulting force pushed back the members gathered around. Natsu jumped back and stood staring at the man who did the same, everyone else who were stunned at the display before was expecting more words of greatness and more attacks but all they got was.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"Ow ow ow ow!" Both fighters cried anime tears as the eased their throbbing fists. Gildarts was blowing on his fist as it sported burn marks and steam was coming off it while Natsu felt like his hands came in contact with an iron rod.

"A-are you kidding me?" Elfman stuttered at the scene.

Gildarts stopped his comic attitude and saw the Master looking at him, he nodded. "Natsu, bring it on." Gildarts turned and demanded.

"With pleasure!" Natsu charged at the man, just what the latter wanted.

"Fire Drago-" Natsu couldn't finish as he felt a sharp pain behind, on his neck and he collapsed, unconscious.

.

.

.

Natsu wasn't seriously harmed but was still placed in the infirmary "I didn't think I would get this old, Master." Gildarts took a swig from his beer.

"Its a good thing that you didn't advance him and yourself into more serious level, otherwise the damage would have been pretty big." Master said while taking his own beer.

"Where did you find the boy?"

Makarov sighed and told the story "oh..that explains why his power is so different..otherwise his fire couldn't have burned me.."

"Oh and he has a gun for the ladies too, he's already started his own small harem." Ur joined the conversation.

"Haha don't tease the kid Ur.. Wait you are serious?" Gildarts looked at her in disbelief but was confirmed by Makarov

"Oh my.."

.

.

.

**I am skipping the childhood fast okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5..

"Gildarts...this sucks! I feel like an idiot!" Natsu whined as he continued to practice punching, rolling and kicking the air. Gildarts sat a little away, observing the boy practicing skilled fighting than just charging into battle. The middle aged man took it upon himself to train the boy in skilled fighting than simply charging into battle.

'It is high time he realized that he is not a dragon, at least in body..and cannot simply take hits before landing one..' The man thought as he observed whether Natsu was following the steps he told him properly. Although the boy complained throughout the exercise, he didn't skip a single thing shown by Gildarts. 'He's gifted..but loud.' He chuckled lightly which was ignored by the grumpy dragon slayer.

"Natsu, never allow anger and brute strength be the only strategy to depend on a fight. Always be alert and unpredictable for your opponent." The experienced member spoke out to the small boy, who stopped and looked at him.

"But Igneel never used any form of unpredictable move!"

Sighing tiredly, the Crash mage spoke. "Natsu, if this Igneel you are referring to is a dragon, he doesn't need any form of fighting skills as no other being is capable of challenging it's sheer might alone. But you Natsu, are a human. You need to know how to fight, otherwise your enemies will use your skills weakness to their maximum, much like what I did." Natsu grumbled, but nodded and continued his training.

"How's he coming along?" Ur came from the back and stood observing the boy.

"Ah..if we get past his grumpiness in telling him the fact that he is not a dragon. He is a prodigy."

Ur sighed "Well children do imagine themselves as someone or something else and he is still a child.."

"Well that maybe, but he is also a dragon slayer and has some spunk in him. Besides, if some dark guild manages to knock him out and use him..it won't help him nor us.." Ur nodded.

"Well..when you put it that way.."

Gildarts upon seeing the distracted Ur, tried to get a feel, but inches from her butt, he crouched down as he felt his gentiles get frozen.

A few weeks passed, and once again Gildarts and Natsu disappeared, the latter for a few days along with his cat while the former for God knows how many years.

.

.

.

Years passed on and the young generation of Fairy Tail grew into handsome young men and beautiful young women. Especially Natsu, who disappeared every now and then was now a 5'11 lean muscular young man who wore an open open waist coat and his father's gift which remained all these year. Happy, who also grew, was now able to carry his partner around for missions, but more than that, Natsu didn't get sick when he was in Happy's arms.

The women, especially Mirajane and Erza, turned into what one can say as women with assets and shapely curved bodies, but Erza still wore her armor even though that didn't affect her beauty. And as their beauty grew, their powers and magic increased along, and as their magic increased, so did their rivalry, and as their rivalry increased..so did their want for Natsu..which bothered the simple and carefree dragon slayer who still did not understand the feelings shown by the Demon and Titania, although he never complained as he still lived using Erza's advice of being nice to women.

"Natsu, let us go to the cake store."

"Yeah! Let her get fat! So we can dump her and go somewhere 'private'."

"Shut it gorilla! Your thighs weight more than my entire body."

"Unlike you lady, I don't eat a tonne of sweets, especially that wrecked strawberry cheesecake."

"Leave my strawberry cheesecake out of this!"

"Oh please, you sound as if it is some sort of divine food when it is the thing that is making you fat and I am sure you are wearing that armor most of the time because you have a huge tummy. Although how you are holding it inside now is a mystery to me."

"I am not fat! Natsu! Do you think I am fat?" And the dragon slayer shook his head no. Now everyone might have seen mothers having their children in their arms..and Natsu was in a similar situation. His hands were between the two sets of assets Erza and Mirajane prided themselves with..squished between them, and so his legs were a little away from the ground.

.

.

.

"You going on a S-class quest! That's so not fair!" Natsu whined at his long time friend Lisanna as she followed her elder siblings. This was her first S-class missions albeit not being an S-class mage. The reason why Mirajane didn't vouch to take Natsu with them was because of anger.

**Flashback**

Erza sighed contently as she sat on the soft green grass under the tree near Natsu's house while the latter stood a few feet in front of her enjoying the warm rays of the setting sun. The latter was quite accustomed to this sort of companionship, alone or together from both the women..after all who can complain as the Knight's fair maidens only got to see him for one or two days in a week.

Throughout her childhood, Erza has endured pain beyond a girls imagination, the proof was her right eye. 'I think..this is it..he has the right to know my past..' Fixing her mind she stood up.

"Natsu.."

"Hn?" The dragon slayer didn't turn around to face Titania.

"I was once a slave.." The reaction was immediate, the dragon slayer spun around, his face filled with shock and disbelief but didn't say a word although a million question jumped in his mind.

"..I was captured by the slavers..after the killed my parents..and everyone else in my village..they took me and many others and sold us to a cult who wanted to revive a Dark mage.." Her eyes were downcast and her breathing was laboured as the foul memories that were sealed in the darkest corner of her mind was reawakened.

"..we tried to escape the place..but we got captured every time..they beat us to death..some died too..and I lost my right eye before we managed to make a riot..grandpa Rob..he was there for me always..he was the one that introduced Fairy Tail's name to me and about guilds..he sacrificed himself so that I won't die..so..I can understand that..if you don't want to be with me..I mean.." Her throat was dry as she saw the unmoving and expressionless dragon slayer who stood there staring at her.

'I guess this was meant to-' her train of thoughts were cut of as she felt her body being pulled into a warm one.

"You are such a silly person, Erza, you know that?" The hug and the words caught her off guard and as a result her face lit up bright red, matching her hair.

"I don't get where you get all this strange thoughts of me not wanting to be with you because of your past! I know that I can't say I understand the pain you were subjected to, but to a certain extent I can about your past, and you know what's so great about the past?" Natsu asked with a small smile to which the scarlet beauty shook her head.

"It's in the past and you cannot let those memories corner you and if you ever need help, I will always be there for you!" Erza buried her face into his chest, not being able to hold the embarrassment, but smiled.

"..uh well if I am around that is..I mean I will be on missions you know? I mean I will be there-" Natsu's eyes widened as he felt his head being pulled and Erza's lips crash into his own. Too shocked was the dragon slayer to make any sort of motion other than enjoy the feel of the soft flesh that stuck on to his lips.

Recovering, although a bit confused, he felt Erza's tongue licking his lips and her arms tightening around his head as her fingers dug into his pink locks. Natsu parted his mouth a little and that was all the Fairy Queen needed as she slipped her tongue in swiftly and started exploring his cavern.

Not knowing what else to do Natsu used his own appendage to _fend_ of the invader back to her own turf, and in a few seconds, he started to enjoy the game as her sweet strawberry taste filled his taste buds. Unknown to them, and because the wind was blowing in the other direction, both failed to notice a lady walking away from the bush she his herself.

Flashback End

"Ah..come on. I am sure it won't be long before you will go on it too." Lisanna tried to cheer her friend who still had a pout.

"Oh yeah? When?"

With a laugh the teenage girl replied. "I don't know when exactly but whenever it happens, I will be there to support you, right now we need you to keep things safe back at Fairy Tail."

Not wanting to show her emotions in front of them, Mirajane called out to her sister while striding forward. "Hurry up Lisanna, or we are leaving you behind!"

"Bring us back a souvenir!" Happy waved at his surrogate mother while Natsu looked down on the ground angrily.

"Natsu!" Lisanna's voice caught him to look up and he saw her raising her hand up and showing the Fairy Tail symbol. Natsu smiled and showed it from his own. Unknown to the dragon slayer or any at that, this will be the last time he will be seeing her.

.

.

.

"I'm back! Gray you bastard! Prepare for getting beaten to oblivion!" Natsu kicked open the guild door and strode towards the ice mage, dry and looking normal as ever, not at all affected by the heavy rain outside, but failed to notice the said mage and the guild being silent.

When Natsu stood in front of Gray, he knew something was wrong. The ice mage sat leaned over and his head downcast with no counter insult leaving him. Then it hit him, salt, the scent of salt hit him from all corners, even from Gray. Did he make Gray cry? Then that will be a great achievement, but why was everyone else in tears.

Happy, who Natsu left with Erza latched on to his chest, crying up a flood. The master himself was looking downcast. "W-what i-is w-wrong you guys?" That's when his eyes fell on two figures, both severely injured and in bandages and a sibling missing. No scent or anything of Lisanna came as he sniffed for her.

Mirajane leaned on her brother's chest as both cried, Erza stood a few feet away, no tears came as she took it upon herself to be strong for everyone. "Mira? Elfman? What happened you guys? Is Lisanna in the infirmary? Is she okay?" The dragon slayer didn't want to ask where his childhood friend was, he was afraid of the answer he might get.

"Natsu.." The voice was not someone he thought would sound like that. All sympathetic and emotional. "..Lisanna..died." Gray's throat ran dry as he saw the stiffening of the dragon slayer's shoulder.

"W-what! Do you all think this is funny?" The dragon slayer angrily asked.

"Natsu.. Lisanna died.." This time the words came from the eldest Strauss sibling, who had her arm in bandages and several cuts and wounds on her face with her forehead tied. Happy detached himself and with his tear stained face nodded.

The guild suddenly felt the air inside getting hot, and the scent of wood burning invaded their nose which came from beneath the dragon slayer's foot. The feeling of imminent danger came over everyone as Natsu's face morphed into a more edgy one.

"I-it was my fault Natsu, I-" Mirajane was cut of by a crying Elfman.

"No! I killed her! I killed my own sister! If it's anyone who you would want to kill, it's me! I was too weak to control the beast! I was too weak to protect my family! I was too-" Elfman was silenced by a slap, a hard slap, nothing dangerous but enough sting like a normal slap.

"I don't know what happened there..but that does not mean I would kill my comrade! And I know Lisanna wouldn't want me to either!" Natsu had tears flowing down his eyes as he ran out of the guild before his fire consume him.

.

.

.

That night, Elfman and Mirajane were made to sleep in the infirmary, albeit a bit forcefully as both wanted to go home and grieve but the Master wouldn't allow them as he was afraid for them at the present state of mind they had.

Elfman was able to sleep, or at least be unconscious, but the same cannot be said for Mirajane. Her eyes were red and puffy, no tears came as there was none left. The sound of the wooden board creaking jolted the Demon up. "Who's there?"

"It's just me Mira.." The voice of Fairy Tail's Salamander came, nothing above a whisper. The girl soon saw the boy's outline in the darkness as he approached her. He was holding something as he came to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Natsu..?" She choked.

"It will be alright.. Lisanna wouldn't hold any grudge against you two..she cared for the two of you too much to do that.." The tears that were thought to be over came back as she sobbed into the dragon slayer's chest.

Hours passed as Natsu continued to hold Mirajane, who took comfort in the dragon slayer's natural warmth that spread through her. "Natsu.."

"Hmm?"

"I, Lisanna and Elfman used to live in a town far away from Magnolia..our parents died when we were very young.. I had to take care of them..we didn't get any work, until a demon attacked our town..and I somehow awakened my magic and took over the demon and saved the town..but the towns people considered me a demon..and in the process, my brother and sister were subjected to the harsh treatment," Mirajane paused as she breathed in the dragon slayer's scent.

"..that's when the Master told me I am not a demon but merely possess a type of magic and introduced us to Fairy Tail..but I thought Lisanna and Elfman will face the same treatment and tried to leave them here and get as far away as possible..but then they stopped me and showed me their magic..and I was afraid Natsu..afraid they might also be discriminated.. I wowed that day to be always there to protect them..and now..if only I have taken you with me.."

"Mira..I don't know what to say about not taking me, but Lisanna gave me the job to take care of the guild before you left..it was her decision..she left a gaping hole in all our chests, which will remain until our last breath..but she will want for us to move forward, never letting the memory of her be a reminder of our failure but that we should be strong enough to protect our loved ones..and I..will always be there if you need..no matter where my body is.." And just like Erza, Mirajane too crashed her lips onto his.

.

.

.

The next day at the cathedral,

"When we all joined Fairy Tail, we all were curious of the name, do Fairies have tail, or do they exist, we joined so as to find out which made a new page into our life, a new adventure, Lisanna was one of them, one of us, she was the joy of Fairy Tail, everyone, we are gathered here today t-to pay our f-final respect to Fairy Tail's innocence…you might think why I-I s-said that, Lisanna was a great girl….who managed to cheer everyone in the darkest of times...today a fairy lost her wings…but we are here and always will be here to catch her when she falls…Fairy Tail will never be the same without her…but that doesn't mean we end here….o-our life is a j-journey which we can't stop…but we can change the path and..pace…" The Master couldn't take it anymore and let lose aall the few tears he was holding.

All the members except one were present, all dressed in black, the soft rain drenched them, but none bothered to have an umbrella over their head. Erza stood their rigid, her gaze was sad but no tears escaped. 'I have to stay strong for everyone..for Mira and Elfman...and Natsu..' Mirajane was crying in Elfman's arms, who himself was crying onto his elder sister's hair. That one person who didn't attend the funeral was the dragon slayer, but nobody except Titania noticed this, but she too, couldn't leave this funeral, she felt something touch her boot and upon looking what it was, a teary Happy was leaning on her boot. Bending down, she picked the cat up and petted him.

.

.

.

_"It's so beautiful..it would be nice if we could stay this way forever..don't you think?" _

Lisanna's words echoed through his head, the words she spoke when they were kids and was enjoying the beautiful sunset. He placed a bouquet of wild orchids that Lisanna liked in front of the grave he built for her at the hut he and Lisanna made for Happy. He knew Lisanna liked to see the sunset from here.

Standing tall, he spoke. "I will miss you..Lisanna..I will bring you back..to Fairy Tail..I promise.." It was as if Nature herself felt his indisputable hope and faith as the rain, froze and the clouds moved away to let out a few rays of the late morning sun which shone over the dragon slayer.

.

.

.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...

2 years passed,

Hargeon Station,

"Ugh.." The poor pink haired dragon slayer groaned as he laid face first on the train's floor. "Natsu! We made it to Hargeon! Come on Natsu! You need to get out before the train starts moving!" Happy stood there poking his partner's head.

"Just..a moment.." Natsu groaned out as he tried to pull himself to the window.

"Excuse me, is he alright?" The train conductor asked at the strange scene. The talking blue cat immediately turned around raising his paw. "He's fine! This always happens when he travels!"

"..I am..never..going on this..stupid train.." He muttered weakly.

Leaving his friend to stand on his own, Happy walked out of the train and observed the station "If our information is correct, that salamander should be around somewhere here in this town."

"Just give me a second wouldya?" The dragon slayer put his half body through the window and waited as he tried to swallow the food that was coming up.

.

.

.

Lucy couldn't believe what just happened. "Only a thousand for my sex appeal! That old geezer might be crazy!" She grumbled her way through the port city.

"Oh its Salamander!"

"What? Where?"

"Come on! He's giving autographs!"

The flock of girls that came from behind took a flailing Lucy with them. 'Salamander? Isn't he the one that uses Fire magic that cannot be bought from shops?' Upon seeing the so called _Salamander_, hearts appeared in her eyes and her heart started to beat wildly.

Meanwhile.

"Man..I got wound up in that train twice.." Natsu's head was a bit ditzy as he and Happy walked side by side. "You gotta get over that motion sickness!" The blue feline stated with concern.

"Yeah.. I am so hungry I could eat the whole town.." Natsu brought out the next misery.

Nodding his head sadly the cat stated "Aye..Too bad we don't have any money left for food..."

"Hey Happy,"

"Hmm?"

"This Salamander they were talking about got to be Igneel, right?"

"Aye!" Happy cheerfully flew up.

"Oh Salamander! Your so hot!" The squealing voices of females from a crowd ahead of them caught their attention. A broad grin spread over the dragon slayer's downcast face.

"Ha! Well speak of the devil! We are in luck today! Come on Happy!" Natsu and Happy raced towards the crowd. "Aye!"

.

.

.

"Awe you girls are all so sweet.."

"Is it because, he's a famous mage? Is this love at first sight? Oh he looked at me!" Lucy skipped her way to the _Salamander_ ready to hug and although she wanted to stop, her body didn't wish for that.

"Igneel! Igneel? It's me! Uh..?" The hearts in Lucy's eyes broke away and suddenly she felt her whole body giving her the control of her actions. 'Charm magic! That creep!' She turned to thank the one who broke the spell. It was a pink haired man with a weird blue cat.

"Uh..who the heck are you?" Natsu's question made the Salamander shocked "Who am I!"

Clearing his throat he spun before showing the charm ring into the dragon slayer's face..or at least where the latter stood. Turning his body to the other side, _Salamander_ saw the boy and cat walking away disappointed. "Wait a minute!" This day was turning too much complicated for Salamander.

"Hey you jerk!"

"Apologize to Salamander right now!"

"Or we will rip you to shreds!"

"Yeah! Now apologize.. Wha.." The five ladies who pounced on the young man were confused while the hypnotized women were a little shocked as the charm spell prevented their fickle mind from breaking the spell, along with the girls were Salamander who was clearly shocked and so was Lucy, who expected the boy to fall over.

But what was happening right in front of them was something they never saw before. "Natsu! If you don't put those girls down, I am telling! And you do remember I get fish for reporting if you are not faithful!" Happy faulted the dragon slayer, who by the way, stood there, unaffected by the excess load of five adult females, one on his head, another two on his back and one on each arm. His face was filled with fear, not from the women but from what the talking cat said.

Coming over his initial shock, Salamander smiled dashingly and walked towards the boy. "Now now my sweet darlings, let the poor boy go, I'm sure the boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." This once again brought them back to his charm. Taking out a marker, he signed in a white paper and extended it to the dragon slayer.

"Here's my autograph kid, now you can brag to all your friends." Natsu stared dumbly at the Salamander. "No thanks." The girls tried to attack him again but Salamander quickly waved it off and tucked the paper in the boy's pocket.

.

.

.

"Guess it wasn't him after all.." Happy spoke disappointedly as he and Natsu walked away from the female crowd. "Definitely not him..." The dragon slayer sighed sadly.

"Uh Happy..you won't tell them about the incident.. I mean its not my fault the jumped on me!" The blue cat looked calculatingly at the dragon slayer.

"Hmm a cooked salmon sounds good." Natsu's jaws dropped. "But we don't have any money and you said it too!"

"Then you can forget-" Happy's threat was cut out by someone from the side.

"Hi there!" They turned their heads to the left where a smiling blonde stood waving her arms.

The curiosity on who the girl was quickly erased from Happy's eyes and was replaced with an evil grin with which he turned towards Natsu. "So Natsu.. Five salmons sounds appetizing.."

"Oh come on Happy! We haven't seen her before in our life! Besides, why are they bothered anyway? What's so conflicting about me hanging out with any girl?" Well, as stupid as it sounds, Natsu was still oblivious to the heart of a woman. And worse, he thinks kissing is just a show of affection that is shown to girls and sometimes by weird men.

"It's because this girl is not supposed..." Happy began his lecture.

"Hey I am still here you know.." Lucy's voice fell on deaf ears as the two continued to argue.

.

.

.

"Ah I have to leave now."

"What! You are leaving already?" The still hypnotized crowd exclaimed, grabbing the arguing blue cat, dragon slayer and the bystander Lucy.

"Time for the red carpet. Ha!" A magic circle came and Salamander was lifted up by flames. "I am having a blast at my yacht and you are all invited!" He blasted off.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked while staring at the idiot who flew away. Happy shook his head.

"I don't know, but he was a real creep!" Lucy took the opportunity to make her presence be known again, and was successful as both turned their heads at her.

"Huh?" Both the dragon slayer and cat looked at her confused.

Quickly giving a wave she spoke "Thank you for your help!" This only confused them further.

"Eh.."

.

.

.

"My names Lucy and its nice to meet you."

"Aye!" Happy acknowledged with his mouth full but Natsu didn't bother as he was too busy attacking the huge amount of food. Ripping, clawing, swallowing, shredding..the food deserved a better customer.

Lucy laughed nervously at the scene in front of her. "Natsu and Happy, was it?" Natsu shoved more food into his mouth ignoring her again. "Sobh nihise" he complimented the food while shoving more in.

"Hehe Thanks.. You can slow down now..foods not going anywhere.." Just as Lucy said that, a pastry crashed into her face. 'There goes the money I saved from the old geezer..'

"See, that guy Salamander was using a charm spell on all those women. Charm spells make women believe that they are in love with the guy wearing it. But it's been banned for years! That creep might have gone through a lot of trouble." Natsu and Happy still didn't pay much attention to it.

"I know I don't seem like it, but I'm a wizard!"

"Isthatso?"

"And I am going to join a guild! Oh I should explain what a guild is. It is a place where wizards gather and live as a community. They are a form of organization which makes a mage be considered as a full fledged wizard, and the guild I want to join is the best, oh if get in, I could just die!" Natsu and Happy were confused from all of Lucy's talks.

"I'm sorry, all these guild and wizard talk might sound gibberish to you."

"You talk too much." Happy pointed out tiredly as he finished the last salmon.

"Oh, you guys were searching for someone when you ran into Salamander?" Natsu ripped of a big bite from his last item on the plate which was a pizza.

"Aye! We are looking for Igneel!"

"We heard a rumor that a salamander was going through town, so we came here to see him, but it turns out out to be somebody else." Natsu spoke disappointedly

"That guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy too joined.

Crossing his hands Natsu agreed "No kidding! I bet that guy can't even breath fire like a real dragon."

Lucy looked at the duo dumbly before asking "uhh..I don't get it..your friend Igneel looks like a..dragon?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "No. You got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon. He is a dragon." "Aye! Igneel is a real life fire dragon!"

"D-dragon!" An image of a giant angry dragon pictured itself in the blondes mind, before shaking her head. "Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of a town!" She roared frustrated at their foolishness as they saw the point and expressed their shock. "Its totally ridiculous!" She finished.

Getting up she placed the money on the desk "Well..it's been nice knowing good people like you..although expensive." Natsu and Happy still remained frozen from the shock. When Lucy was about to exit, the maid came and bowed. "Thank you ma'am visit Ahhh!" Lucy too turned back and "Ahhh!"

"Thank for the food!" The cat and dragon slayer's foreheads were touching the restaurant's floor.

"Ahh stop embarrassing me! Look you guys helped me earlier and now I helped you. Let's call it even." She nervously and embarrassedly reassured.

Getting up, Natsu and Happy shared a sad look. "I feel bad you know...we weren't even trying to help her..." Happy nodded. "Aye. We could look for something.." Suddenly a bulb lit on Natsu's head.

"Oh yeah! I know! Here! This is for you!" Natsu held out the _Salamander's _autograph.

"No way!"

.

.

.

"Man….These guys don't know when to hold up. They sure are the most destructive guild in Fiore!" Lucy said as she read out the part where Fairy Tail members

destroy stuff…important stuff…in there jobs.

"I see…..so you want to join Fairy Tail." Lucy jumped up startled and turned around to see who it was, only to come face to face with _Salamander_. The strange thing was, there were no girls with him.

Remembering what he has been doing before Lucy quickly backed off. "Now is that the way a pretty little girl should treat a great guy like me?" Salamander posed himself in front of the girl.

"Ha! Your charm magic wont work on me now that I am aware! And you are not at all a great guy! You are a creep! You abuse magic! Ones like you should be behind bars!"

Salamander held out his hands. "Now now I just wanted to feel like a celebrity. But I am no creep. And then again..I guess you need my help…" he came closer.

"I don't need any creeps help." Lucy said.

"Oh, so you haven't heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?"

.

.

.

Evening.

Lucy stood in front of the yacht that looked like a party was going on deck. 'This is the ship of that Salamander.' Normally after knowing that a person is a creep you wouldn't want to go near him, but here Lucy didn't care, want to know why? She can get into the Fairy Tail Guild using this guys help because he knows the master very well and said he will recommend her to the guild if and only if she comes to his party and hence here she was dressed and beautiful.

Lucy got on deck and was not surprised to see all the girls from before. Then she noticed someone walking towards her, _Salamander_. On his way all the girls present except for Lucy was either grabbing him or squealing. He held out his hands and Lucy took it with a fake smile.

_Salamander_ lead Lucy to the main room, she saw Salamander wave his hand to the side

and saw a red wine bottle opening itself and pouring the red liquid into an exotic glass which then came floating towards Lucy. When Lucy attempted to take the glass, Salamander stopped her. "Ah ah aa now….. it's my duty as the host to serve you."

Salamander huskily said, to which Lucy again fake smiled at and allowed him to guide the glass to her mouth, but before the tip touched her lip she grabbed it and threw it away quickly getting up.

"Ha! You thought I will be that dumb to not realize sleep magic? I am getting out of here!" Lucy said walking out of the room, only to be stopped by two giant men blocking the exit, they were massive and unshaved with cuts on their faces, they didn't match the yacht's party atmosphere and both were smirking at Lucy, then one of them looked at Salamander.

"Bora are you done with-" the giant man was cut off by Salamander. "Don't call me that you idiot!" Salamander yelled angrily at the giant man.

"Ah… Sorry Bose my bad…." The giant said.

"You are a bad girl. If only you just slept peacefully, welcome to my slave ship.." Bora out look emitted a malicious aura which made Lucy shiver lightly and to reach the Keys on her hip.

She was resulted in grabbing her own waist. The key pouch was gone. She looked around frantically only to be stopped when she spotted them in Bora's hands.

"Looking for these?" he said in a dark twisted voice, exactly opposite to the one from before. He walked over to the window. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, but before she could react Bora dropped the keys into the sea. The ship moved away from the shore and was a mile into the sea.

The two men from before came and grabbed Lucy and dragged her to the others captured by these slavers, what she saw outside made her nearly to faint, about ten to fifteen men were dragging the women who were now unconscious into the dungeons.

Lucy let a lone tear slip past her cheek. "So this is it huh? A Fairy Tail mage does this.." She closed her eyes and let fate has its way with her.

"Ahhh!" With a roar, a pink haired body landed on the yacht's deck, splintering the wood. Lucy's eyes widened. "Hey I know you!" Her eyes filled with hope.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?!"

.

.

.

"Aquarius! You washed me along with the ship!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Tch. I didn't mean to tag the ship along." The spirit replied.

"What! You were using it on me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't call me for a week. I am going on a date. With **my** boyfriend." She emphasized.

"You don't have to rub it in you know.." The blonde sigh tiredly as she saw the spirit go back to the celestial world.

"Don't worry Lucy! Next time the fish lady causes trouble, you call me to take care of it!" Happy piped in.

"Oh..I don't think I can take much of this stupid cat.."

.

.

.

"Oh my god! That ship washed ashore!"

"Where did that wave come from!" The townspeople moved away from the crash site while, the now awake women ran away screaming.

"Oh that hurt.." Bora groaned as hr got up from the rubble, followed by his men. He looked up at his crashed ship where a figure came out of the smoke and stood there, glaring at him.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she came behind the other side of the ship, but the dragon slayer didn't acknowledge them.

"So, you claim to be a wizard of the Fairy Tail guild..." The cheery voice of the dragon slayer was gone, now it was replaced by an icy tone.

"So? What's it to you? Go get him men!" Bora ordered his men

"Sir!" Two of the thugs charged at the pink haired man.

"Let me get a closer look at your face.." Holding a side of his shirt, he pulled it off revealing a black waist coat. Bora grinned at the boy, waiting for him to be beaten by his goons.

"Watch out!" Lucy tried to warn but Natsu didn't bother, so did Happy, who was munching on a fish as he sat on Lucy's shoulder. "I probably should have told you before, but he's a wizard too."

"What!" Lucy exclaimed, yet again.

.

.

.

"..my name is Natsu! I am a member of Fairy Tail, and I have never seen your face!" Natsu's voice leaked anger, but what caught the baffled was that the dragon slayer didn't touch the thugs but simply waved his hands to the side. His right shoulder displayed the red guild mark to the people.

"Natsu's a Fairy Tail mage?" Lucy asked disbelievingly.

"Aye!"

"That symbol.. He's the real deal Bora!" The thug called him for the second time.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" Bora angrily shouted.

"I know this guy. He was once a member of Titan nose, but was casted out for misbehavior." Happy stated and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I don't know who you are, good guy, bad guy or whatever, but I won't let you sully Fairy Tail's name." Natsu roared as he jumped down and stood facing Bora.

With his arrogant grin Bora asked "And what are you gonna do about it? Prominence Typhoon!" The fire enveloped Natsu completely, Lucy tried to go help her friend, but Happy blocked her.

"What are you doing! He needs my help!" Lucy stared at the cat. "Nope. Natsu's in a bad mood, Lucy, and he's out for blood. You won't want to stand in front of him when he's angry.

Chuckling, Bora turned away. "That's the way it goes, the bigger the words, the weaker the man. Come on let's go." Just when he and his men turned around.

_**ROAR!**_

The fire that was burning dissipated into shreds and in the middle stood Natsu with his knees bent slightly, steam coming off from his body. And his eyes red.

More of the thugs charged in, and instead of taking them out in one go, Natsu allowed himself to savor the moment. The first man tried to punch the dragon slayer, only for the fist to be caught and crushed to pulp before being thrown into the town. The others too horrified tried to run, only to be met with similar fates.

The last one who stood next Bora shakily spoke. "I..know..this g-guy..pink hair, s-scaly s-scarf..he's the real one.."

Lucy gasped. "Natsu is a Fairy Tail's Salamander!"

"Aye!" Just then Natsu pulled back his head , a fire lighting up in his mouth, pushing forward "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Bora missed the raging fire only by inches, and the residual of the dragon attack demolished the shop that was behind Bora.

"W-what the-" Bora couldn't finish as he felt a sharp pain under his jaws before feeling that he was on air..and he was and crashed into a building.

Flying up using his red carpet "Prominence Hell!" The laser like beam went like an ark, enveloping the town and Natsu in it's path. But nothing happened to the dragon slayer, a broad grin was there, showing his pearly white fangs.

Gathering up fire into a giant sphere, Bora threw it at "Red skull!" Effortlessly, Natsu caught it and ate it in one glup.

"You sure, you are a fire mage? Your flames stink like shit and tastes worse!" Bora nearly fainted at the sight.

"How did he do that! Is it some kind of spell?" Lucy asked in awe at the sight of the on going battle.

"No. He has dragon lungs to breath fire, dragon scales to dissolve fire and dragon claws to attack with fire. This is an ancient magic, this type of magic are rarely used these days. It gives the user all the physical capabilities of a dragon. Igneel was the one who taught it to Natsu.

"I am done pal, I am about to cook you like a smoked fish!" Slamming his fists together, a magic seal with a dragon in the center appeared and his hands lit up in red flames.

"You are gonna do what to me?" Bora yelled, unable to hold in his fear anymore.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The attack sent Bora bouncing through the town, destroying many vendors and stuff before crashing into the church bell.

.

.

.

"Don't be silly Natsu! Everyone knows you smoke food with smoke!" Happy stated, not at all bothered by the magic displayed.

"Oh wow..that was amazing.. But he over did it!" Lucy exclaimed again. The sudden sounds of marching boots averted her eyes to the side. "The army!"

"Holy crap! Wegottagetoutoffhere!" Lucy felt herself be dragged on air as Natsu ran with her.

"Where the heck are you taking me!" She protested.

"Just come on! You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, didn't ya?" That ceased all forms of resistance as she gazed at the smiling face of the dragon slayer.

"So let's go!"

"Aye!"

A smile came over her face too as she went with the cat and dragon slayer.

.

.

.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. But in fact she was standing in front of the most rowdiest and number one guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail and this was no dream, if it was, she would have already woken up from the annoying cat. The Fairy Tail guild, where many legends were born and many more will be following, was about to greet it's new member.

Natsu kicked the door open. "We made it back alive!"

"Hey its Natsu!"

"Hi Natsu!"

"Who's the kid?"

"He's one of Fairy Tail's strongest mage. He's not usually around but rumor has it that, he was the one that defeated Deliora and that too at a very young age."

"Pfft. Yeah right, going up against the Gildarts is more believable." The obviously new and hard headed member stated.

"Uh..actually..he has and he has burned Gildarts's fist when he was kid.." The more older member stated nervously.

"Yeah right, look at that guy, give me a second and I will smash him like aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A straight kick was given to the trash talker, sending him to crash on to a table with many and from the table, some food flew the next table and soon enough an all out brawl started to take life.

"Wow...I am really here..and right in the middle of their infamous brawls!" She turned to the side where a girl with a bikini top was sitting on a stool with a giant barrel. 'What the...'

"Oh so Natsu returned! Natsu! Fight me! Let's settle this once and for all!" Cana sighed before calling out. "Gray! Your clothes!" And that was the cue that the man had only his underwear on.

"I don't have time for that!" And Gray charged into the brawl.

"You are all a bunch of whiny kids. You want to me to show you what a real man can do?" Lucy shook lightly at the intimidating giant at her side, only to be knocked off by Gray. Her jaws dropped at the sight of the giant flying away. "That's it?"

"Geez its really noisy around here. Why don't we go somewhere else." On bench sat Loke with two girls on his lap. And just like that a steel glass hit him on the head.

"Well girls, I am gonna go fight now.."

"Good luck Loke!" The airhead girls cheered.

"Hello. Are you new here?" Lucy turned around annoyed. 'Who the hell'

"Oh my god! Its Mirajane! In the flesh!" Her annoyance was gone. Mirajane gave her a warm smile, her attire and hair style had changed and she has quit going on missions, and now maned..womaned the bar..also was planning to take up the role of a normal housewife when Natsu realizes what a relationship is and marries her and Erza...yep..still no luck for the beauties in the case of the innocent dragon slayer.

"Oh uh don't you think we should try to stop them?" Lucy asked a little worried.

Giggling a little the bikini model replied while looking into the brawl, particularly at the pink haired man who was the nucleus of all this commotion. "Oh don't worry about them! It's always like this! Besides-"

"Mirajane! Watch out!" Lucy tried to warn Mirajane but the latter was too late as a Elfman came flying back first. The ex-demon closed her eyes awaiting her brother's huge body to crush her..but that didn't happen.

Mirajane opened her eyes slowly, Lucy too opened her eyes, she was unable to see the woman getting crushed but when she opened she gasped at two things. The entire guild was littered with bodies of guild members who were all in the centre, now they lay groaning. The second thing was Elfman being in mid air, and under him, stood Natsu, holding the giant man above his head.

"Watch where you are flying, Elfman." Natsu said before dropping the giant man on his feet.

Scratching the back of his head nervously, "Sorry sis, thanks Natsu, it was unmanly of me to fly without looking." Mirajane showed a smile that let Elfman know he was forgiven and an even more brighter one..which made the dragon slayer try to make a run for it, but was too late as he felt his body being crushed in soul crushing hug.

And what happened next made Lucy's and everyone else who joined in between the past three months have their jaws hit the floor..well those who were conscious at least..

The young woman who was among the hottest and most desired in all of Fiore was standing in the middle of the Fairy Tail guild hall (forcefully) making out with the (struggling) most rambunctious man, probably in the whole of Fiore.

'Mirajane is in a relationship with...Natsu!' Lucy's eyes were the size of saucer plates while the newly recruited male population slumped, grieved and groaned, now knowing that Mirajane was not in the market anymore.

"MmmhmmmmMirahhmmmcan'tbreathhhhmm!" Natsu tried, but that resulted with the woman plunging her tongue inside. And in a few seconds, as usual, Natsu started enjoying the strange feeling and taste.

"Argh..sis! Not in front of me!" Elfman groaned at the sight of his sister making out with the same person she had been kissing for the past two years.. Seriously? Its not like Natsu is gonna runaway or anything... Right?

Finally, what seem to be eternity later, she stopped sucking on the dragon slayer's mouth as she too felt the need to breath, but not before nibbling his ear erotically causing the dragon slayer to shiver lightly.

"Next time, inform me if you are going to take more time. I was worried." Mira held her head down, her voice trembling. And boy did the naive dragon slayer fell for her trap.. 'What! I am a girl in love for gods sake! And he doesn't acknowledge love other than friendship!' Upon feeling guilty for making the dragon slayer guilty, reminded her of the reason why she was doing this.

The result was immediate. Natsu came close, but didn't touch the maiden, instead tried to speak. "Er..Mira..don't be sad..I promise I will inform you next time." Mirajane sighed, their Natsu will always be a straight guy. Instead of saying something romantic like 'I will never leave your side, my love!' or 'My heart will always be with you.', he simply told the fact. Not bothering anymore of this, she hugged him as she had devised.

"Ah..cough out the money Jet, Droy and Levy." Cana gleefully took the six thousand notes from the desk as team Shadow gear sighed sadly.

"Oh come on! Every one can see Mirajane is faking those tears! Why does he always fall for that!" Now, Droy was angry, this was the forth time he was losing the bet. But even though he wanted to yell the previous things, it only came out as an angry whisper. After all who in their right mind would want to be killed by the beautiful Mirajane in a sadistic manner? Not him. Not after what happened to Josh, god rest his soul, not even the body was found...anyway, back to the story.

A few minutes later, with a heavy heart, Mirajane let go of the dragon slayer's warm body. Wiping her fake tears away, she smiled..which she was doing when her face buried in Natsu's chest, but this was to complete the act.

"So how was the trip, Natsu?" She asked as she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him towards the bar.

"Mira! Natsu had women hanging on him!" Oh that came out so wrong.. And the culprit, Happy, stood on the desk, pointing an accusing finger at his partner who was trying to pull his hands out of Mirajane's tightening hands.

"Natsu.." The voice was strangely sweet..very sweet.

"Y-yeah?"

"And he brought a fat girl home too!" Well that certainly lit the fire.

"Hey! I am not fat, cat!" But Lucy regretted yelling. The white haired beauty looked at the blond curiously.

Not wanting to have anymore confusion and bad start, Lucy began. "Uh..hi Ms. Mirajane ma'am..you see..I was in port Hargeon and was hypnotized along with..every cute girl in town..but Natsu managed to break me out first from Bora of the Prominence.. But the other girls..upon seeing Natsu insulting the poser who used Salamander as his name, attacked..or tried to attack, but all they managed was to hang their bodies on him..literally.." Happy protested, not wanting to lose the fish, but a moment later, Mirajane smiled and nodded in trust.

The floor shook as a giant..humongous being stepped foot.** "What the heck is going on here again!" **The monstrous angry voice asked, causing everyone to turn towards the monster.

"He's huge!" The blonde exclaimed. The monster took heavy and raspy breaths, only the whites of the eyes and the white teeth were visible.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't know you were here master!" Mirajane, the only person who seemed happy to see the giant spoke from her place next to Natsu, still holding his hands.

"Did you say Master!" The blonde exclaimed in fear as the monster master's eyes fell on her.

**"Hmm.. It seems we have a new recruit.." **

"Yes sir!" Lucy answered in fear and watched carefully as the giant started to shrink and shrink until he was a tiny happy looking joyful old man.

"Nice to me'cha!" He greeted raising his arm with a smile before holding it behind

"Huh...he's tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?" Lucy asked disbelievingly

With her cheerful smile Mirajane nodded. "Mm hmm! Of course he is! Allow me to introduce to you Fairy Tail Guild master, Makarov!"

He turned back and in one jump reached the second floors railings and stood there with a scowl "You done it again you bunch of brats! Take a look at how much paper work the Magic council has sent me! This is the biggest pile yet!" He was held out the bunch of papers that ruined his peace.

"Are you idiots stupid! All you brats are good at is to get the higher ups mad at me!" The guild members looked down sadly as the Master shook with anger.

"However.." He began, his voice calming down as he held the paper work high before it started to burn. "I say to heck with the Magic Council!" He threw the paper to the side and on Mirajane loosening the hold, Natsu jumped up and caught the fire and landed next to Levy.

Makarov continued "Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reasons still come from reasons, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. To take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we worry about is following rules, our magic will never progress! Don't let those blow hearts in the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" He passionately raised his right hand, holding the Fairy Tail symbol up.

"Yeah!"

"Fairy Tail!"

"Ha ha!"

All the members cheered raising their own hands.

.

.

.

"Sir! He said he will only be gone for three days and now it has been a week!"

"Your father is a wizard Romeo! Have faith in his abilities! Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!" The small boy delivered a punch to the small man who fell down with a groan.

"You jerk! I hate you all!" Romeo ran out of the guild crying.

Lucy sadly looked at the boy who ran out the door and sighed. "Although the master doesn't seem to be worried, he really cares. He acts strong for all of us." Mirajane spoke while placing the bottles and plates in place.

_Crash!_

"What are you doing Natsu! You almost broke the board!" The fat price request was shoved into the request board, causing a big dent too. Natsu picked up his travel bag and started walking out.

"Gee. The kid needs to grow up...all he will be doing is give a blow to Macao's pride." Nab stated as he came over to Makarov.

"We are not anyone to decide what path others want to take." Makarov stated sadly with a sigh

"Why's Natsu so upset?" Lucy asked confused.

"Its because Natsu and Romeo has a lot in common, he sees himself in Romeo...in a way. Just because we are members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues...we all had our fair share of suffering and loss.." Lucy turned to Mirajane who was in the bar.

"Many years ago Natsu's father left..well his foster father, Natsu didn't know his real parents. But his foster father took care of him like any parent does..oh he was a dragon!" Mirajane didn't turn around as she continued to arrange the things in the shelf.

"What! Natsu was raised b d-dragon?" Lucy out of shock exclaimed.

She gave a small nod "He was an infant when he was found by a dragon wandering the area. Most I don't know, neither does he, but the dragon, Igneel, took him in and managed to raise him. He taught him how to walk, all about language, culture and to use magic." Mirajane continued.

"I-I-Igneel? You don't mean the-"

"The Fire Dragon King from the history books of the Dragon Civil War? Exactly the same guy..er dragon." Mirajane turned to face the blonde with a smile.

"And one day, the dragon disappeared, without even a word and never returned. Natsu lives for the day he will finally meet Igneel again.. Its kind of cute, don't you think?" Mirajane gave a small giggle.

.

.

.

Mount Hakobe's cold climate didn't affect the dragon slayer as he along with Happy and Lucy, who was using her celestial spirit to hide away from the cold. They finally reached at the cave entrance of the Vulcans where the probability of finding Macao was the most.

And just then Horologium timed out. "Horologium get back here! I am freezing!"

"Sorry. My time is up." The clock replied monotonously

And as Natsu was going to step inside the ice cave, a scent hit him, followed by the all too familiar luscious female voice. "Oh Natsu, you came!" This was getting more weirder for Lucy and even more shocking.

The thing that came out of the cave was not a vulcan..but a woman among the top ten desired list. Ur. Probably the strongest female in Fiore..and she was crushing a flailing Natsu..while wearing a training bra and panties? Has the female population gone mad? Do every hot women want naive me? The answer lies within the hot chicks.

"Ur! What are you doing here?" Natsu tried to escape from the woman's grasp without hurting her but failed.

With a pout on her face Ur asked "Why Natsu? Aren't you not happy to see me?"

"No...I mean yes! But will you let go of me? Please?" Sighing Ur unwound her hands from the dragon slayer, much to his joy.

"Anyway, why you up here?"

"Training." She stated

.

.

.

"Happy, how does he know the Ur?" Lucy whispered to the cat.

"He saved her once when he was a little boy. Well..not just her, but Gray and Lyon, another of Ur's student too." Happy's reply shocked the blond.

"What...Gray is..Ur's student? Does that mean she's also a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Aye! And Aye! Natsu was a little boy when his father sent him to destroy the ogre demon of the ancient dark wizard Zeref, it's name was Deyora..no Delyora..no..Del-"

"Deliora?" Lucy lost her breath after hearing the name of one of the most dangerous beings in the world and that, it was defeated by a Natsu when he was a mere boy whereas Ur was the one who was helped by him.

"That's..." Lucy tried to find the word, but somebody did it for her.

"Impossible?" Being dazed, she didn't notice the presence of Ur next to her.

"Eh..oh! I..uh..hi..Ms. Ur!" Lucy tried to greet the lady but the momentarily forgotten cold, hit her full force.

"No need to be so formal kid. Just call me Ur. Oh and Natsu, Macao's in the cave, he's pretty much roughed up by that last Vulcan. I made a shield around him to protect against the cold. Now he won't need it. Get him up and let's go." Natsu nodded and went inside the cave and sure enough, found Macao in a transparent dome of ice. His body was heavily bandaged, show his injuries was severe and if not for Ur, he would be dead.

.

.

.

"So..did he really defeat Deliora?" Lucy asked cautiously as the rumors were that, Ur defeated Deliora.

"Hmm? Oh yes. He was a small boy, a little older than Romeo.. But strong."

'He defeated Deliora when he was a boy.. I don't want to know what he can beat now..' "But the rumors..".

"All lies. Yes. I have battled the monster..but was near to losing.. And that's when the boy started fighting with strength I have never seen in someone of his age..and it frightened me.." Ur stated with a small smile as she watched the dragon slayer from his back as he carried Macao over his shoulder.

"And think about my shock when I met his father.. The person who taught him the magic that put a gaping hole through the foul beast?" This caught Lucy dumb.

"Y-you don't mean the d-dragon, right?"

Ur smiled sadly as her gaze still stayed on the dragon slayer who was distracted by his own issues. "I was also once a person who only thought dragons as some mindless beings that was used to make a fairy tale story a little action packed..but all those changed the day when I saw him..the King of the Fire Dragons.. Natsu's father..an enormous being with fiery red scales..and now..now I feel like I was chosen to have a look.." Ur recreated that day in her mind.

"Why did he come there? Surely not to talk.." Lucy wanted more, dragons exist, an eye witness is next to her, what else?

"No..there was nothing to see other than death and destruction caused by Deliora..and I would have also joined my daughter in the other world..if not for the pesky pink haired boy who came barging in to take on the beast.."

"Igneel and Natsu fought Deliora!" Lucy gasped.

"No..only Natsu.. Igneel sat there on the sidelines and observed..upon my questioning..he said.._ 'Human, do not yell, this Igneel can hear you clearly, but begone. I have no interest in conversing with thy.' _And then he answered with this. _If he needs help in eliminating such a minor threat, he has no right to be called a child of Igneel._ Imagine my shock.." The rest of the way back was spent in silence and upon reaching the town, Macao was now able to walk on his own.

"Ur..Natsu.. I cannot thank you enough. I thought I have seen my last day..Natsu, thanks for coming to save me. Ur, I owe you my life.." Macao limped his way to his son, who upon seeing the man ran up to him. The group watched the tearful reunion for a few seconds before retiring for the evening.

"Ms. Ur! Natsu! Lucy! Happy! Thanks for bringing my dad back to me!" He yelled, Lucy and Ur turned and smiled while Natsu raised his hands and waved.

.

.

.

The following day, Lucy, Happy and Natsu went on the mission of collecting the book from the duke using force..and force was used as Natsu brought the entire palace to rubbles. And no money came out of it either and upon returning Natsu was dragged to a date..well whatever is called that has the girl trying to smooch the boy the first chance she gets it also the fact that the boy still didn't hold any ideas on what was a date other than a procedure to get food.

Lucy was starting to enjoy the life at Fairy Tail, she already found a diamond in the mud, Levy. The two book loving women hit it off great from the start itself.

"Hello there lovely. Can't seem to notice you staring at me when you thought I wasn't looking." Ah the lady killer Loke seem to magically appear next to the blond who was chatting with the blue haired girl.

"Eh?" Lucy turned around to see the Playboy mage posing next to her.

"Go to someone else Loke. She's a celestial mage." Lucy didn't need anymore help as Loke abruptly took a shaky step back and gasped with fear.

"I'm sorry Love! Our love cannot go any further, you have to forget me!" Lucy watched annoyed as the man ran out of the guild like the devil himself was on his heels.

"Hey! We weren't in a relationship to begin with!"

"Oh let it be Lucy. Loke won't bother you anymore as he now knows you are among the three categories he won't go near much less flirt with." The blond looked confused and asked. "What do you mean?"

Levy giggled "The first type is the celestial wizards, maybe some bad experience... The next two types are the ones with a pink haired dragon slayer as a boyfriend and also one of them will dissect him..besides no one actually is that foolish to flirt with the Demon Mirajane and the Fairy Queen Titan-" Levy was cut of as Loke came back slamming through the door and shut it behind him, he panted heavily.

"What is it Loke?" Mirajane asked concerned at the sight.

Not giving her a proper reply, Loke shouted. "Everybody save yourselves! She's coming!" That was enough as the guild became a warzone, people running and hidingand crashing into each other, but all motions stopped abruptly, while Natsu and Mirajane remained in their places, not at all concerned but rather happy.

"She's here." Natsu let the words slip with a smile which confused Lucy. But then she heard it, the sound of heavy footsteps penetrating the dead silence.

"..Titania.." Lucy heard a pale Levy speak

.

.

.

Please review although it was a boring chapter. I wanted some base for the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8..

"No way! Are you sure Loke?" Gray asked frantically. Lucy got up from her seat and looked around to see why everyone was so tensed and some even trying to find a way out without going through the front door.

She saw the guild go from riot mode to funeral, she looked at Natsu, who surprisingly looked calm and even had a small smile along with Ur, who was sipping on her chilled beer while chatting with Mirajane.

"What's all this about?" Lucy asked confusedly. Levy nervously laughed as she looked at her new friend. "Its Erza, our S class mage and the strongest female..well after Ur anyway, and..well about what you see..she can be a bit scary..and strict…" she gave a nervous smile and closed her eyes.

"No way Levy! Erza's one of the nicest person in the world!" Natsu protested and the blue haired wizard sweat dropped. 'Only to you idiot!' Everyone collectively stated but didn't voice it out.

"Why I.. Scary..but this much-" Lucy was cut off.

"I can hear her footsteps! Everybody behind Natsu!" with that Happy flew to the counter to seek some refuge behind his friend.

Everything stilled, no one was moving and Lucy doubted anyone was breathing either as the doors opened slowly, the light from outside, illuminated the figure who's scarlet hair was the only thing everyone could see. Her eyes were closed and she wore an Heart Kreuz armor and blue skirt, completing the attire with black boots.

Lucy heard whispers behind Natsu, who sat there without being bothered. 'Oh my god she is back!'

'Look she is holding a monster's horn!'

'What she gonna do?' she watched curiously as Erza opened her eyes and walked into the guild with a cold face and when she saw Lucy, who was now standing in her way and was frozen from fear, she narrowed her eyes. Lucy was somewhat in the middle of surprise and fear about why she noticed her only when there are so many others.

'Hey..where did everyone else go?' Erza dropped the oversized horn on the ground in front of Lucy and walked towards Natsu, but not before sparing a cold glance.

Natsu stood up with a grin to greet her "Erza! How did-ow!"

_SLAP!_

The sound of a gauntlet gloved hand striking flesh echoed throughout the guild hall, but nobody made a sound, except Mirajane who gasped, they knew better than to intervene Titania when she's in a bad mood. Ur looked at the interactions with interest she knew for what and why the dragon slayer was slapped for.

Holding the stinging cheek Natsu looked at Erza just in time to see the other hand approaching his other cheek and struck him in the next second. "Ow! Erzaaa! What did I do now!" He couldn't see her eyes as they were covered by her scarlet bangs.

"Y-you don't..k-know?" Her voice was raspy and filled with anger and if it was possible, her eyes would have glowed red.

"N-no I-" Natsu began, but was cut off.

"When was the last time I saw you?" It was a simple question, the answer could have been, yesterday, last week, a month ago, a few months ago, but it wasn't.

"Uh..1..2..3..4..8..10..11..Yeah! Eleven months ago!" Natsu answered with a smile and satisfied look at how he found the answer..but these were one of those questions that _shouldn't _be answered, alas, the dragon slayer didn't know that.

Natsu's smile fell as he saw the woman's posture still didn't improve from the darker one. "Are you trying to avoid me?" That question made the dragon slayer gasp and take a step back.

"W-what d-d-did ya s-say? A-avoid you? Why?"

"Then tell me why you never came to see me once in the past _eleven_ months?" She gave mass to the eleven but the poor dragon slayer didn't understand the meaning, but the audience didn't know that and was expecting something positively healthy for the dragon slayer.

"Erza, its not like I haven't seen you for years.." Everyone mentally face palmed but Erza remained still, allowing him to finish. "..you were always with me..you and Mira.." He placed his hand over his heart.

'What! But..is he two timing?' Although Lucy didn't understand the whole concept of Natsu, Erza and Mirajane. She has only known Natsu for a day and half, but that was enough to let her know about his 300 inch compressed titanium skull. She turned to the side where she heard a sigh from Ur. It was of relief.

Erza seemed satisfied by the answer and without wasting any time, encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him down and Natsu, not wanting to anger the woman, went down without any resistance. 'Wow! Ur's idea worked! Instead of saying the guild, I only need to say these two's names! And vola! I am free..sort of.'

.

.

.

Erza pulled away from the kiss..make out, and whispered to his ear. "Take me out too.." The voice, as usual, sent shivers down his spine. Lucy watched with bulged out eyes as Erza kissed the dragon slayer and started walking towards Mirajane with the same cold face she came in with.

"How was the mission, Erza?" Lucy watched surprised as Mirajane asked Erza cheerfully, instead of fighting over the dragon slayer.

"It went well. And Mira is Master here?" Erza enquired.

"No. He went for the Guild masters meeting. He will be back in two days. Why? Is there something important?" Mirajane asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing to worry Mira. Its just I wanted some clarifications. And I thought master will be able to provide it for me." Erza ended with a tired sigh.

While in the background many were having sighs of relief, thinking Erza might have forgotten their

"I've heard you've been causing trouble again and even if Master forgives you..I won't.." Everyone froze as they heard Erza's voice, which was dark and malicious, with the promise of pain in it.

And as she walked closer to the guild members, who were trying to hide behind Natsu.

She plucked her first prey by the neck from the huddled cattle..er..members, who were avoiding the butcher..er..Erza. "Macao! You are more than foolish to go out into unstable conditions to win your sons bet! If it weren't for Ur being there, you would have died!" and with that the sound of metal connecting the head was heard and Macao fell unconscious with a giant bump.

Leaving the knocked out Macao she moved on to her next target which happens to be a shivering Cana.

"Cana.." Erza let out a frustrated growl before she spoke "..I can't believe you…you broke into a liquor store telling that you saw some 'ominous spirit' getting inside. You better buy some maids outfit because you will be cleaning the whole of Fairy Hills for the next

two months!" Erza finished curtly. "..oh and Cana?"

"Yes?"

"Defy me and you will wish you were never born." Cana jumped up and saluted Erza.

"Stop right there!" Erza called out without even looking at Elfman who was about to escape through the front door but stopped at her command. She slowly turned with the same darkness in her aura and questioned Elfman. "Please enlighten me Elfman, why was it that your client crying when he reached his destination? I don't think any bandits attacked." Elfman, the man who spoke out for manliness to everyone was now trembling like a little girl caught eating chocolate when her mother said not to.

"I-it W-wa-was because-s t-t-the client said manliness was all about mone-y…" Elfman nervously answered, but the reply came from Erza was an unconscious Elfman.

She then turned towards a man who was still in front of the request board, not even bothering the presence of Erza, which was a big mistake, he was soon found lying on the floor unconscious too with countless others. "Tell him to pick up a job when he wakes up otherwise I will sew him onto the request board!" Erza said out loud to no one in particular to speak to Nab about this.

Some of the members already lost consciousness due to fright alone, but Lucy still managed to watch Erza walking towards Gray with a predatory aura and the poor man was frozen to the floor from fear..even when his magic was used to freeze..

"Gray, I thought you would have learned your lesson from last time to -keep-your-clothes-to- yourself!" Erza shouted the last part frustrated and she summoned a club and implanted Gray on the ceiling and walked back to the bar maid, asking her for the usual before sitting _right_ next to Natsu, _right_ like: if she moved one more inch, she's on his lap..and Erza would have done that, if not for the people around.

With her beer bottle, Ur came around the stools and took the one next to Erza, immediately gaining a respectful bow from the scarlet beauty to which the woman sighed. "So Erza, what was the mission about?"

"It was about a village being terrorised by a monster and I had to slay it."

"Then what's that?" Ur looked over to the giant horn.

"Oh, that is the horn of the monster I slayed, the villagers wanted to give it to me, so they decorated it and gave as a token of their gratitude. Hmm Ms. Ur, as much as I respect you, please retract your hand from Natsu." And as pointed by Erza, Ur's hand was in fact very close to Natsu's abdomen, which she retracted immediately with a sheepish laugh.

"Hehehehe oh! How did my hand get there?" Ur nervously fanned herself and pretended not to see Erza's glare.

Lucy was rooted to her spot a few feets away from Natsu, she remained very still, too frozen up was she on what just transpired and thinking what Erza might do if she found out that the blonde came with the dragon slayer and when Erza glanced her from the stool, Lucy shuddered in fear and upon an unspoken command, she walked towards her.

Erza motioned Lucy to sit down _next_ to her..no Ur pushed her there and sat away from Erza. And immediately Lucy sat down. "I haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"Y-yes-"

"Aye! Looney came with Natsu!" And the happy cat, Happy makes his appearance.

"It's Lucy you dumb cat! And- oh..I'm.." The temperature fell, except for Natsu, who was once again being violated by Mirajane behind Erza as the latter started to emit a very chilling aura.

"Too bad she's gonna die..."

"She had a great ass..."

"Wish Erza would finish her in one stab than shredding her.."

All these random hushed comments didn't help Lucy. Erza put down the spoon on the plate which still had half of the strawberry cheese cake.

_GASP_

"Oh no.."

"Everybody out!"

Now..those who don't know about Titania, this is one thing you should remember, only Natsu came above the strawberry cheesecake..by a fraction of 0.0001% lead..so if she dropped the spoon..

Lucy didn't know why she felt as if a hundred swords and axes were behind her, but she didn't turn back. If she did..she might have seen that strange feeling to be true. Erza stood up.

.

.

.

"So, Lucy wasn't it? How is our humble guild?" Erza asked with a smile on her

face to a shivering Lucy.

'This guild is any thing but humble..' Lucy thought but didn't voice out her thought.

"Yeah…I am getting used to it." Lucy nodded nervously.

After that initial fright, Lucy tried to inch back but felt the pointed edge of a sword, and she knew what she felt about sharp objects were true. And much to her surprise, Natsu happily jumped in and explained..as he is the only one that has the right to explain to Erza when she was in a bad mood. And hence..she came out alive. Erza went back to enjoy her cake with Natsu, not before sending a glare towards an innocent looking Mira.

Lucy was brought back from her thoughts by a hand over her shoulder. "Lucy, you wanna take up a real job? I could help ya too!" Ur cheerfully held out the job sheet.

"Everlue, Shirotsume Town. 200,000 jewels?" Nothing more needed to be said.

"You caught me at Lucy!" The blonde grinned at the elder woman and both walked out of the guild.

.

.

.

"Gray.." Gray shuddered when Titania called him without looking as she was enjoying her Strawberry Cheese cake with her dragon slayer, who was gently massaging her left hand with a little added warmth while chatting to Mirajane

Cautiously, Gray walked up to her. "Y-yeah?" Erza motioned him to sit on the other side, which he complied without any resistance.

"We have a mission. It is quiet risky and I need your help in this. So are you up for it or not?" She got to the matter straight. Gray smirked at the challenge up ahead because if Erza asked for help. Help from him and not her boyfriend!

"Hey! What about me!" As predicted, Natsu exclaimed while seeing Gray smirk.

"Ha! See flame brain, she knows I am stron-"

"Of course you are coming Natsu, you don't get a say in the matter." Erza didn't look as she continued to take in the strawberry cheese cake.

"Uh..I don't?" Now confused, Natsu tried to form the meaning.

"..gerrr.." Gray finished of his sentence, but no one bothered to hear.

"So..uh does that mean uh I could come?" Still confused, Natsu asked.

.

.

.

"Ugh.." Natsu groaned as he laid his head on Erza's lap, while the latter ran her fingers through his pink locks soothingly, but it didn't help the dragon slayer much.

"Don't worry Natsu! Just an hour more!" Happy cheerfully stated as he continued to munch on the fish he and Natsu saved. Gray snickered at the pathetic form of the powerful mage and although he will not state this to anyone, he respected and admired the dragon slayer and was proud to have and be considered as a rival.

.

.

.

"Ah-h.." Lucy gaped like a fish as she looked at the Everlue mansion that she and Ur had to fight their way in and fight their way out. It was now inside a giant cube of ice. A cube of ice.

"Oh great..I think I over did it..again.." Ur just sighed as she looked over her work. Lucy couldn't believe this, they have defeated Everlue rather easily, but one of the Vanish brothers had to show their pride and joy to attract the attractive woman, Ur i.e, and the next thing she knew was that she was gliding on ice along with a grumbling Ur.

"O-over d-did? Y-you t-think?"

.

.

.

Lucy and Ur walked side by side towards the station, the mission went horribly wrong for Lucy, nothing physical, but mental. Ur didn't allow to collect the money.

A small bird carrying an oversized lacrima(for the bird) flew down to Ur, who immediately caught the lacrima and freed the bird from it's burden. The spherical ball glowed in Ur's hand and a holographic image of a cheerful Mirajane came. "Hi Ur! You want to know something awesome? Erza, Natsu and Gray formed a team! They might become the strongest team! And they are headed to Clover on some dangerous mission, please go and help them." Towards the end, she became a little serious.

Next thing Lucy knew was that she was being dragged into a compartment which belonged to the train that leaves to Clover.

.

.

.

Lullaby was an easy opponent, but the collateral damage following Natsu's Exploding Flame was massive, so massive that the town was destroyed.


	9. Chapter 9

For all of your information, Natsu is not an S-class mage, because he never took many jobs, he was not around the guild most of the time.

**Warning: Sexual situation!**

Chapter 9...

Lucy pushed through the crowd and looked over the gathered people's shoulder to get a peak. "Why the hell are they fighting? I thought they were a couple..uh some sort of relationship?"

"Its not because they are angry at each other, they just want to test the other's power. Just a friendly spar." Levy cleared the blondes confusion as she intently watched the scarlet beauty and the pink haired man staring at each other with cool gazes, they seemed to be already engaged in battle as they themselves were scanning the other.

"I don't think anyone should fight." Lucy's opinion was ignored as everyone had their attention on the fight.

"So who are you betting for?" Lucy turned around to see Cana holding a board and writing the names down.

"You started a betting!"

"Chug chug blonde, ya placin' any bets?" Cana looked over for a moment before turning to collect money from another. The betting was:

Erza: whole guild.

Natsu: Mirajane, Lisanna and Cana only. Even Happy didn't have enough faith in his partner's strength when it came to Erza.

Natsu let out a breath and relaxed his slightly tense muscles and awaited Makarov's command. "Let's get this show on the road gramps! Ya ready Erza? Cus I'm all fired up!" And fired up he was as red and yellow flames enveloped his body.

"You better be, because I won't hold back Natsu. Requip!" Her body glowed and when the golden light diminished, she stood in her newest addition to the armor, the Flame Empress.

"Oh man..Erza's taking this way seriously." Elfman stated.

"Why? Fire gives an advantage to Natsu, right?" Lucy confusedly turned to Elfman.

"Uh Lucy, Erza's power's aren't fire based, they are fire resistive." Mirajane's voice came from the side.

"What?"

"Yep, so Natsu's flames will only be able to inflict half to no effect at all.."

Lucy looked at the new form of Erza and something in her head told her that Erza's intention for choosing the armor was not just for a strategic advantage, but also to impress the dragon slayer?"

Natsu looked at Erza with a smile, showing his admiration for the new improvements. "You have grown strong Erza..as I believed.." The words boasted Erza's self confidence. "..however.. I'm not about hold back!" Natsu smirked, the beast in him coming to life, and the look he gave Erza made her shiver internally as she saw the wild, untamed and dangerous beast look at her through the dragonslayer's eyes, albeit the shiver was of pleasure.

Picking up her thoughts, Titania faced her dragon with the same arrogant smirk the latter gave her. "I would expect the same for you."

"Begin!"

As everyone who knew Natsu predicted, he was the one to charge out first with his fist ready to be deployed. Without a moment's delay, Erza took off from the ground and evaded the fist that upon contact with the ground made a small man sized crater. Unfazed by the brute strength, Erza swung her sword with precision that would have made a nasty slash on the dragon's slayer's back, if not for the sudden move that Natsu pulled, turning his entire body into a stream of fire and going around Erza.

"Wha-" Erza twisted her body in mid air and brought her sword in front of her chest just in time to block a heavy punch. The potential danger was slowed down, but the impact of his fist on her sword was so tremendous that it sent her hurling through the air a dozen paces away, before she regained her footing.

'That was close..' Her thought was broken as she heard metal cracking. "How..?"

"Come on Erza, don't be surprised now! Ya know me more than anyone!" Natsu's statement had disagreement from Mirajane from the background, but had to ignore.

"What's he talking about?" Lucy confusion was cleared by Erza, as she cursed herself. "Of course.. Your flames are that of a Fire Dragon..I should have for seen this."

.

.

.

Boredom. It killed him mentally. The rambunctious dragon of Fairy Tail was chained, not literally but mentally to the core. He along with his scarlet beauty walked through the hallway of the Magic Council. Why? They were guilty for destroying a town. And what's worse? They were dragged here by the train on a long annoying journey just so that they could spend a day or so in prison.

The frog like employee walked behind them passively with head held straight. 'Hmm how would grilled frog taste..' If he hasn't tried anything, he immediately will. Somehow, the frog employee read his thoughts and inched away.

"I was expecting your arrival to be a bit early and..alone." The smooth voice froze Erza, her eyes widened as she saw the man waiting for her, leaning on a pillar with his right knee slightly bent.

"Siegrain-sama!" The frog woman went on all fours and touched the tiled floor with her forehead.

The blue haired man made his way towards Erza with a small smirk plastered on his face. "Siegrain.." She hissed venomously, surprising the dragon slayer mildly.

"It has been a while since we have last seen each other, hasn't it Erza?" He stopped a foot away from her and reached out to her face, the woman still maintaining her cold gaze, but didn't make any attempt to stop Siegrain.

"Oi tattoo freak, I recommend ya move away from her." Erza's eye's widened and Siegrain looked to the side, annoyed.

"Natsu.." The woman regained her senses from the deep hatred and whipped her head to the side. She watched Siegrain walk over to the dragon slayer who had a scowl on his face.

"We didn't have the pleasure of meeting each other before, have we?" The blue haired man coolly gazed at the dragon slayer.

"Nope, cus I'ould have shoved ya head up your ass..way up." The frog lady gasped, but didn't dare to raise her voice. On the other hand, Siegrain gave off a few chuckles.

"Quiet a cheeky toy you got here Erza." He turned towards the Knight and grinned. "However.. I wonder when he's going to leave yo- huh?" Siegrain looked over his shoulder.

"I know you are not real..but speak like that to Erza one more time..I will find you..no matter where you are..and rip you apart.." If the threat didn't work, the melting magic absorbing handcuffs did.." Without sparing anymore words, Siegrain disappeared into the blue with the same smirk.

It took him a few seconds to regain control over his anger. "Y-you know the C-council higher ups?" The frog lady stuttered.

Natsu didn't reply, but Erza did. "That man is evil."

Natsu whipped his head, all anger gone. "Evil? No no no, transportation is evil. You and Mira are evil, but not him..cus he's just an asshole with a stick stuck in." Although he cursed, Erza smiled, unable to control the happiness that surged throughout her...which the dragon slayer didn't want..in a way..

"Ah! Erza! I will get cooties!"

.

.

.

The council members holographic forms stood in the chamber. "Let the culprits inside." The door opened slowly to either side, and the sight that greeted them, annoyed them to no end. There, at the opened door stood the couple, both stuck together in a lip lock, their bodies trying to pull each other further in, or as much as their cuffed hands would allowed them. Ultear giggled at the scowling Siegrain who maintained his cool facade but the voluptuous woman knew better.

"Ahem! Mr. Dragneel! Ms. Scarlet!" Gran Doma annoyed, called their attention or tried anyway.

"You Insolent brats!" That got a spark from the horny couple as they jumped away, Erza with a tomato face and Natsu..uh he wasn't actually embarrassed, he was just in a trance... They both walked in slowly.

"Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel, the purpose of your arrest is not based on any crime charged, but to regain the trust and respect of the people to show that we are still in control." The old wizard sighed, thinking they understood.

"So you are not gonna hang us?"

_'YES YOU SILLY TWIT!' _"No.." Luckily for the Council head, Titania dragged her Oberon away..the latter having no saying in the matter.

.

.

.

"Ow ow ow! Erzaaaa not the ear!" The dragon slayer whined as he was dragged into the prison cell. The guard closed the cell behind them and walked away from the underground prison.

Natsu plopped down with a huff and leaned back on the stone wall, Erza did the same, albeit a little calm and composed. "Shoulda' jus' lit the whole place..." Erza smiled lightly at the grumbling dragon slayer.

"Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"What did you do for the past one year?" Erza curiously looked at him, he didn't fidget nor did he look joyful.

"Ah just some small jobs here and there, but I was mainly after Igneel's rumor..but the closest of me finding a dragon was fighting a Wyvern..you know, those dragon like things.." Erza nodded, not at what the dragon slayer said, but at what her mind and body told. 'This is perfect! No one but me and Natsu.. Hehehehe' Oh..Natsu's up for a ride of his life..

As Natsu continued his tale, completely unaware of the stalking predator woman. "..and then he asked me if he can have my scarf and I just wham! He was gone! Uh Erza? What are you doing?" He stared up at Erza who was standing in front of him, staring with hunger in her eyes.

Erza stripped out of her armor and to the white blouse manually as she wasn't allowed to us magic "Erza what-" before he could compensate what was going on, Erza stepped in, her feet on either side of his thighs and plopped down on to the dragon slayer's lap.

She brought her face right in front of his, the wild and untamed lust in her eyes making the dragon slayer shiver from an unknown physical sensation. Her brown eyes bore into his onyx ones deeply. "You, Natsu Dragneel, are going to love me." The demand didn't confuse Natsu, but he didn't know what sort of _love_ she was talking about.

Erza captured his lips in a searing kiss which Natsu responded by default, then the scarlet woman started to grind her ass against his lap. A grin broke out on her face as she felt something poking her thighs, she was not disappointed at the feeling of size either. Not wasting more time, she got of his laps and started trailing kisses all over his chest and abs, she gave long wet licks to his abs for a few seconds, before reaching her prize.

Hastily she pulled down his trousers and shorts, earning protest.. "Erza what are-ohhhh" his words turned to jelly as he felt the most pleasurable thing..yet, happen.

Erza couldn't believe the size of the meat that sprung out, her mind was frozen for a moment, fear of how this was going to get inside, much less fit. But didn't take too long as she grabbed it with both hands as one won't be enough. She slowly started to move her hands up and down, pumping him slowly and her ego boosted when she heard the dragon slayer moan. She didn't waste anymore time and covered the head with her mouth, that was the only part that would fit inside her mouth.

Natsu clenched his eyes as he felt her starting to suck the life out of him and automatically, his hands grabbed her hair and started moving her in his own rhythm and in the process, felt Erza struggle as she gagged on getting the half inside, all the way down to her throat.

.

.

.

Natsu edged away as much as he can from Erza..which was an impossible task for the dragon slayer considering his hands being interlocked by Erza's. The reason as one might think, ie she's pregnant, Natsu doesn't want to continue wasn't at all the one as nothing further happened the night before. Because, just as Erza was about to teach Natsu, how to pleasure a woman, the jailer came around to check on the prisoners..luckily, Erza was able to cover herself properly before he came in front..and the result..well a satisfied Natsu and a very...unsatisfied, sexually frustrated Erza..which was never a good thing.

'Ah..at least I am a step in front of Mira..' Erza thought with some, if not near to nonexistent joy and smuggled more into the Dragon slayer's side.

The walk back to Fairy Tail was normal..or as much as it could be if you don't count, Erza wanting to go into all the cake stores and Natsu's reserve money nearly getting emptied. But all that became nonexistent when they came to Magnolia.

"Do they know what happened?"

"I don't think so,"

"I wonder how they would cope with this.."

The whispers came along with the wind, and they were filled with sympathy. Both mages started to feel a bit nauseous from the tension and started fearing for the worst, until it all came true when they saw their guild, or what remained. The entire top portion was pierced by huge iron pillars.

Slamming the door open the duo was met by the empty pierced guild hall, not a single soul was there. "They're in the basement.." Natsu's words brought great relief for Titania as they went around, under and over the iron pillars to the basement.

"Ah Natsu! Erza! So glad you two made it back!" Master, still in his jolly form greeted.

"Master, what happened?" Erza being the more mature one enquired.

"Ah a bunch of cowards from Phantom Lord attacked our guild at night! No need to waste your energy on them!" Makarov waved it off.

"Gramps..did someone get hurt?" Natsu asked

"Luckily, it was night and Mira was the last one-"

"Where's Mira!" Natsu cut the old man, worried about his _friend_, who might have gotten off guard.

"Here!" Mirajane cheerfully emerged behind the makeshift bar and waved at Natsu, who sighed in relief. "Don't worry Natsu, it was only after I went home they attacked."

"Mira, one chilled beer!"

"A roasted duck!"

"A cup of chocolate milk!" The bar was surprisingly busy as usual.

"Aren't we going to strike back?" Natsu, as expected, questioned, albeit calmly.

"No need for that, those cowards attacked when no one was in the guild. Let the council take care of it. And for the meantime, we will use here as the headquarters!"

"Who did this?" Lucy, who came behind them asked shakily.

Erza had a grim look on her face. "This is definitely the work of Black Steel Gajeel, an ace in Phantom Lord.. Everyone be on high alert from now on and never go alone on missions nor the town at night!" Erza warned the guild.

Lucy was still stuck. 'O-one man d-ddid this?"

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10..

The evening sun sounded the mental alarm to go back home in the guild members. As one by one they left, a few stayed behind for a few extra minutes. Namely, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane who was cleaning the dish, Lucy, Ur who came back and faced a similar shock, but sure enough acted mature. Master sat on the counter and watched the few brats discussing. "You know master.." Happy began from his side.

"What is it Happy?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

Chewing on his fish, Happy continued. "I think we should protect the fish more, my dibs on why Phantom Lord attacked is because Fairy Tail has better fish than Phantom." Makarov chuckled lightly. "Well I will make sure of that.."

"I can do it for you Master!" Happy stood up and dropped the fishbone and gave a salute with determination.

Makarov shook his head. "I'm sure I can find time to protect it..without consuming it." Happy's face dropped and he flew onto Natsu's shoulder.

Ur walked towards the fellow Wizard Saint/pervert, "Master, are we going to leave the issue like this, not the property damage, but the safety of our members?"

Makarov folded his arms and looked down seriously. "I have asked everyone to not go alone until this ruckus is settled. I hope that will be the best choice of action..." Ur nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"So Ur, about what you went, did he say something?" Makarov looked curiously at the woman.

"Apart from a sad apology and the vow to become stronger and defeat me the next time I visit him, Lyon didn't say much..he's still closed up on me for choosing Fairy Tail..or maybe because Gray is in the same guild and thinks that I am still teaching Gray.." Her voice showed a bit dullness.

"If only he knew.." Makarov joked and made Ur chuckle a few.

"Why did Phantom Lord attack us?" Natsu asked himself thoughtfully.

"For fish?" Happy pipped in excitedly.

"Maybe..but, they didn't take any fish..so that possibility can be ruled out.." Mirajane and Lucy giggled at Natsu for actually considering Happy's statement about fish.

"But more importantly...what is this Phantom Lord guild about?" Natsu put the question up.

Erza cleared her throat and replied. "Phantom Lord is one of the strongest guild much like our Fairy Tail, their master is Jose Porla, a Wizard Saint like our Master. We didn't have any problems till a few months back..they started to feel a bit..." Erza searched for the word.

"Threatened?" Lucy piped in, earning a proud look from Erza.

"Yes..threatened."

"Eh? How come I missed all this!" Natsu exclaimed horrified dramatically, this earned a glare from Erza, a giggle from Mirajane, a smug look from Gray and a confused look from Lucy while Happy..he was too deep in fish thoughts.

"You would if you ever stayed more than a few days when you come.." Erza growled

"You were never here Flame brain."

"Now now..no need to gang up on him, Natsu had promised he will stick around with us for three months.." Mirajane said with a broad smile.

"I did?"

.

.

.

"I still can't believe we are just gonna sit and do nothing.. Its so..un-Fairy Tail like.." Mirajane giggled while Erza had a better lease over her laughter and released only a small smile.

"And why are we in Lucy's house?" He asked

"Yeah! Why are you all in my house? Gray stop searching my underwear drawer!" Lucy screamed.

Ignoring the girl Erza answered. "Because, Master asked us to be together, so that if Phantom attack, we will have each others back." Natsu nodded in acknowledgment.

"But why I am I between you two?" Natsu enquired his position between Erza and Mirajane.

"Because we said so." Mirajane spoke muffled as she snuggled into Natsu's arm while Erza just laid straight but had his arm interlocked with hers.

"Hehe. Look guys, Lucy's underwear got holes!" Happy stated while lifting up a crotchless yellow panty.

Erza gasped, Mirajane giggled and Gray blushed, while Natsu was clueless and thought it was an old pair that Lucy couldn't change because she has no money and felt pity for the girl.

As the night progressed, Lucy had to bunk in the couch as her bed was occupied by the three lovers, gray was on the floor..naked of course and Happy was on the clothe drawer of Lucy, the latter not knowing it though.

"Mmmm.." Mirajane groaned in discomfort as she felt the cold breeze flowing in. By default, she placed her hand over Natsu and smuggled into the..sheet? Searching for a second with her eyes still closed, she could only feel Erza's soft bosoms and face. Stirring her eyes open, Mirajane saw the absence of Natsu, and was surprised for a moment by Erza being still comfortably asleep even without Natsu, but found her smuggling into the scaly white scarf that Natsu had. Smiling at her partner, she saw a strand of her scarlet lock on her face, Mirajane carefully reached out and pushed it gently behind her ear.

'Where is he?' "Brrrh-hh-hh." Mirajane shivered as she felt the cold night breeze that woke her, graze the soft skin again. "Who opened the balcony.. Natsu?" Her eyes perked as she turned around and saw the door to the small balcony open and the leaning dragon slayer's back. The balcony wasn't big, in fact it was rather narrow, with a width and length of just two and a half feet, and the double doors covered either side giving privacy from the side.

The dragon slayer was deep in thought and failed to hear the sound of Mirajane coming up behind until he felt two soft arms wrap around his waist from behind and the feeling of Mirajane's soft perky breasts press firmly against his back. Mirajane wanted to press the side of her face on his back, but was finding it difficult because of her big assets.

"Mmmm What's wrong Natsu?" She whispered into his ear before lightly nipping it.

"Sorry. Did I wake you Mira?" Natsu stood straight and asked as he turned around within her arms.

"Sort of..I was feeling a bit cold..and Erza was hogging up all of your scarf..but you can make up for it...mmm" she spoke seductively as she nipped his lips while giving short lips, but she stopped when she saw his response level low.

"What is it that your bothered about?" Natsu felt Mirajane creeping her hands on to his shoulders and gentle go around him, rubbing her body as much as she could on to Natsu's arms, and nearly got her left breast come out of the night gown...which was nothing much as it gave a clear view of her shapely legs.

Now Natsu faced his sleeping Erza as Mirajane slowly massaged his neck and shoulder, earning a pleasurable moan from the dragon slayer. "My god..you have a lot of knots Natsu. Tell me won't you..." Mirajane gave a slow long lick on the scar on his neck before latching on to his neck.

Unable to resist the torture, he gave in. "Its about a girl..." That stopped her from her ministration and freeze her air.

"Wha-"

"She..comes in my dreams and calls me to come out.." A small sigh of relief was heard from the she demon who feared the worst. But now knew it was an unpleasant dream.

"When did she first come...?"

Relaxing his shoulder, Natsu continued as Mirajane squeezed her breast closer. "When I was a small boy..she used to come when I slept alone..probably angry at Igneel because of some trival thing..she wore this white kimino thingy.."

"Kimono?" Mirajane corrected

"Yeah..that..and she ask me to go with her.. I used to scream in my sleep and Igneel would come and wraps me with his tail."

"Don't worry Natsu, its just a dream." Mirajane assured, but Natsu's form went back to rigid.

"I asked that to Igneel too, but he never gave me an answer other than a worried look..but then I started to hear voices...and that's when Igneel used to give his fire..and then I won't hear these voices..." Seeing that this was becoming a dark subject, Mirajane decided to change the subject.

She yanked him around with her hidden strength and causing a near gasp from the dragon slayer which she hastily swallowed by slamming her lips on his. Getting her point, he too gave in. The wooden railing slightly groaned as Mirajane's back was pushed against it. The demoness lifted her left leg and wrapped it on to Natsu's waist, completely hitching her gown up and automatically making the dragon slayer grind his hip on to her open legs. "Mmmmm.." She groaned at the teasing sensation.

Mirajane knew what was happening, but the same couldn't be said for the pink head as he was relying completely on instincts as he nervously grabbed her breast prompting a gasp from the white beauty. "S-sorry.." Natsu immediately tried to withdraw his hand but Mira grabbed it and held it to the side as she used her other hand to slid the left side of her top to the side, immediately freeing the pale bust that demanded attention from the dragon slayer.

Mira brought Natsu's hand and laid it on her left breast. "This is yours Natsu.. I am yours.." Mirajane moaned out in pleasure at the feeling of Natsu's warmer than usual hand squeezed her breast like a new toy, before massaging it slowly. Mirajane brought her hand around Natsu's head and brought it down forcefully on to her chest. Not knowing what to make of it, Natsu did the only thing that came up on his mind.

"_Gasp! _Not too hardmmm" Mirajane gasped as Natsu bit onto her inner side of her breast but the complain didn't come as the dragon slayer sucked on furiously while giving small bites on her nipples. Suddenly he froze and pulled back with a horrified face, breaking the Demoness's heart at being rejected.

Grabbing her shoulder Natsu's eyes turned worried and serious. "Mira, wake the other's! Someone in trouble! I am going first!" And smashed his lips on to her making a short wet breathtaking kiss that destroyed all her insecurities away. Breaking of the kiss, Natsu jumped into another roof and used his flames to provide him speed.

.

.

.

In the streets of Magnolia, Levy, Jet and Droy were walking together. "Uh Levy..you should have stayed at Fairy Hills." Jet stated a little worriedly.

"Yeah, you will be safe there." Droy backed Jet with the same concern at the girl who skipped on the sidewalk carefree.

"Nonsense! I feel much safer here with you guys! After all you guys would protect me..right?" She innocently asked, making determined expressions on the two males faces as they had to keep her faith in their trust.

"AYE!" The determinedly spoke in union.

"No way are those Phantom cowards attack you when we are here!" Droy confidently said with a grin.

"That's right! We will beat the shit out of them if they ever come near you!" Jet joined.

But their words and determination won't stop the man..the beast that stalked them. "So the Fairy trash think they can fight." The voice paralyzed the trio and when they turned, all they could do was stare in shock and fear at the dark figure with the chainsaw. Pain came but not a sound escaped the trio's lips.

A few minutes were all it took for the attacker to completely dispatch the trio. "Gihihi you really ought to know your place, trash!" He kicked the unconscious Jet.

"You really need to pick someone of your own race.." The following growl and words turned Gajeel to look at the new arrival.

"And what might..oh another lizard spawn." The Iron dragon slayer mocked as he watched Natsu jump down from the roof and landed with a soft thud but didn't reply.

"Hey answer me trash-gah!" Gajeel felt his wind cast out completely as the other dragon slayer's fist pressed in before being knocked a few hundred feet.

"Natsu!" Erza called out, signalling their arrival.

Holding his stomach Gajeel grunted as he got up. "We are not done Salamander." He stated, realizing the pink hair, but did not stay and fight as he backed into the darkness and disappeared. Natsu was about to chase him down but the calls from his friends stopped his advance and made his way to Levy and her downed team.

Erza took Levy in her arms and hastily made her way to the infirmary, followed by Natsu who had Jet on his shoulder and Gray with Droy.

"Hold on guys! We are taking you to the guild!" Happy said as he flew above the group.

When they reached the guild, Mirajane went up and opened the door to the destroyed guild and the group made it's way through the iron pilers towards the broken infirmary. Taking control of the situation, Mirajane brought two bucket and gave it to Gray. "Fill this up with ice! Quick! Erza take some fresh bandages! Lucy get the antiseptics!"

"Mira! Here!" Gray handed her the two buckets filled with ice. She took one of them.

"Smash it into little pieces! Natsu make this bucket into warm water!" After an extensive period of tension and blood, the three injured were now out of their critical situation.

Mirajane's face was sweaty but had a look of relief and satisfaction, but no smile. The problems had just begun. "We need to inform the Master." She stated.

"But we can't let anyone go alone. We now know those cowards will ambush us." Gray stated, not playing the arrogant hero, neither did Natsu, who was supposedly to call Gray a coward for his words.

"Gray's right, we will tell master in the morning. Right now, we need to remain a group and watch each others back and also protect these three." The ice mage sported surprise, but quickly nodded in agreement.

"Besides, it's just a few hours from morning." Happy spoke as he handed Lucy a wet cloth that the latter placed on silently, she hasn't uttered a word since the moment Levy was brought to the infirmary.

"Lucy.." Erza placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "They are going to be fine. They just need rest." Lucy didn't speak nor look, but nodded.

Although she wanted a clear cut answer, Erza sighed and walked towards her lover, or wherever he was as the dragon slayer was not seen in the room anymore. Looking over to Mirajane, motioned her hand to search for Natsu, but the latter shook her head from Jet's side as she applied fresh bandages. "He went outside Erza, he might want comfort." She encouraged and allowed Erza to go.

"Grrr.." The cold night air was not even able to come near the dragon slayer, much less graze his skin as frustration and anger poured out in the form of heat which was akin to gasoline that just needed a spark to explode. His body was stiff, hands fisted teeth grinding and of course the heat that was the previous stage from getting an inferno from the dragon slayer.

Two smooth but strong arms encircled his waist from behind and two soft pillows pressed against his back gently before the Titania placed her chin in the crook of his neck. "It will be okay Natsu..we never expected this." Her voice cracked, and if one thing Natsu couldn't handle other than transportation. Then it is girls crying, **especially** _his_ girls.

But the situation was different, and he needed to release his pent up aggression without fighting or destroying. And he somehow deduced the way to release the frustration although not knowing why. Without a moments delay, Natsu grabbed one of Erza's hand and roughly pulled her to his front and smashed his lips in a lip lock, surprising the Titania, not because he kissed, but because of the aggression behind it as she was pressed into the wall and as usual, she was putty in his hands, albeit not trained. "Mhmmm.." Erza moaned out as she felt him pull her her hair as kissed her further in before kissing her down, trying to relax in her scent and taste as he went down to her exposed neck and unintentionally getting a grip on her bust.

But this was not enough as he pulled away from her and looked her in the eye with a feral look. "I want you to do that with your mouth..." He rasped out, his eyes fierceness was mixed with lust..dark lust. And his words were like one that of a master in her smut novels. And that was all it took for the proud Titania to fall down to her knees while Natsu undid his trousers. Erza pulled down his Trousers and boxer, and his hard erection sprang out. It didn't matter if it was the second time she was giving him a blowjob, Natsu Jr still scared her. The fifteen inch monster never really fit inside her mouth, but that will never stop her from doing this.

Without much of a delay, she latched on to him, her warm mouth slowly sucking in his head while both her hands slid up and down the remaining part. It didn't take long as Natsu grabbed her head roughly and pushed his cock into her throat, as he ejaculated his hot and heavy load directly into the red head's throat and even then she coughed out a load, unable to take everything. "God...Natsu..you could impregnate everyone in the guild with just one shot.." Erza coughed as she slowly moved her hands up and down, as a few remaining jets shot into her face, his cock still hard as a steel pipe making Erza grow worried. 'I can't take him in my mouth again so soon..not if I don't want to speak tomorrow..'

As Natsu was about to pull her head one more time, she stopped him, making the dragon slayer look down at her in confusion. "Don't worry Natsu..just sit down...and I will take care of you.." Her seductive voice, surprisingly did it's job.

Natsu sat down on his back, leg spread and his body supported by his arms as he leaned back. Erza also sat on her ass and raised both her legs up without falling back, giving the dragon slayer a great view of her white ass and drenched white panties, which surprisingly made his cock grow stiff, and again when she pulled them down slowly, revealing her untouched jewel to the only man she will ever allow to see them. She threw her panties to the pile that had her boots, his trousers and boxer.

Seeing his impatient look, Erza giggled. "Sorry Natsu..but you have to wait..this is my first time..I will have to moisten myself a bit..or it will be very painful.." Erza saw the worried look on the dragon slayer when he heard the word painful from her lip.

"Then we don't-"

"I want it! I wanted to do this with you for the past five years. Just give me a few seconds." Erza smiled at him before slowly spreading her legs, in the process opening her vagina a bit which already was a little. 'A little won't be enough to fit that monster in..' She placed her hand over it and started rubbing her bud wildly, letting out moans and groans as she closed her eyes at the feeling. And in moments gap she slipped in her middle finger, slowly pushing it in and out.

As minutes passed by, Titania was having trouble to muffle her pleasure sounds as her movements grew erratic but then she gasped and had her eyes opened wide. Natsu, out of curiosity, inserted his index finger into her virgin love channel, expanding the already narrow canal with her finger still inside, more. "Natsu what are you-oh my fucking god!" She bit her other hand to stop from screaming out to the world as Natsu had her bud between his teeth in a gentle hold..enough to drive her crazy and if that was not crazy, his long slow licks and speeding fingers were! It didn't take long as Erza shut her legs around Natsu, bringing his face into her drenched pussy before she came all over his face.

Panting heavily, Erza felt her face dripping with sweat, her hair drenched and a small afterglow went over her. "I..you..wow.." Erza's words died in her throat as she saw him licking her cum from his fingers. She reached out and grabbed her lover by the hair and pulled him into a searing kiss and slowly pushed him to the ground, Natsu used his elbows to lean up and suck on to her moist lips.

"Natsu.." Erza pulled away a little and caught his attention, ignoring her lust for a moment.

"Yes Erza?" Natsu asked as he looked into her warm brown eyes.

"I love you." She said with as much sincerity a person could say when the take it from the bottom of their heart. And Titania may be a woman and putty for Natsu, and will always have a wet pussy for him, but never was she a pussy, and didn't shutter when she spoke the word of their bond.

Grinning at her goofily, Natsu pulled her down into a kiss "I love you too silly...mmmm" Natsu groaned as he felt her wet hot core slide over his rock hard cock from the base to the head.

"Erzaaa gasp!" He gasped as he felt her lift her hip and stand on her knees with one hand on his chest, holding her balance, while the other grasped his cock and held it straight, aligning it with her pussy. She took a deep breath, looking into the stars of the cold night, but no coldness came as the fire was right beneath her, encasing her in his warmth. She gently pushed his mushroom head which separated her labia and completely got in touch with her vaginal hole.

Natsu held his breath from both excitement and fear. "Erza, you don't havoohhhh mmmhh" Erza dropped her weight on his cock and fell forward, on to his shoulder and bit into his hard skin, drawing out blood while tears ran freely from her eyes as she muffled her scream. 'No...I'm getting ripped apart!'

Natsu on the other hand was in cloud nine. Never has he experienced something like this, it was better than Erza's mouth in some aspects, tight being one of them. One thing worried him though, blood, not his, since it was only a few drops, but Erza's, he could both smell and feel it on his thighs as it slid down to the granite in streaks. It felt like eternity for the dragon slayer as he gently rubbed his fingers through the red strands of Erza soothingly as her violent sobs turned into small breaths. "I'm sorry you had to wait..its so painful when you do it at first..but I'm ready now.." Erza's lied about the ready part as she still felt the tear in her vagina but also didn't want to make him wait. With that she slowly straightened her upper body while letting out grunts of pain.

This caused her pussy to slightly tighten around Natsu, and with a double interest return, Natsu thrust his shaft up uncontrollably up, completely filling her up to the brim and once again Erza fell against his chest. "Thurn offer..." Her muffled voice came from his neck.

"Uh what did you say Erza?"

Lifting her head slightly "Turn over..you gotta get on top of me.." With that she fell down back on his chest. Complying to her command, he slowly turned her over without losing the connection. Now completely on top of her, Natsu gazed at the woman who was flat on her back, with her head turned to the side.

Natsu used one elbow to support his weight while he used his free arm to gently turn her face towards him, her face was flushed, sweaty and tear soaked, her eyes were red and puffy with her hair all over the face. He moved all the stray strands to the side and stared into her eyes. Before leaning down and placing his lips on hers while ignoring the sensation of Erza's love channel contract and expand around him, trying to accommodate his size. "Natsu squeeze my breasts.." She pleaded in a painful hiss.

Seeing Natsu's confused look, Erza sighed annoyed and grabbed her right breast and started to squeeze and pinch it. That sparked the fire and Natsu grabbed the soft mound of pale flesh with his unusually warm hands. Erza squealed like a little girl at the pleasurable sensation, bringing a sort of pride that Natsu and motivation to do something of the chart in his mind. Erza gasped as she felt her unattended mound getting enveloped by a warm salivating mouth.

Natsu sucked around her mound before taking her pink nipple into his mouth, and aggressively bit and licked around her and on her buds. And soon enough, Natsu's ministrations started to take it's toll on him. Without warning, he pulled out, making the redhead groan and nearly scream, if not for biting Natsu's shoulder, as the man shoved back into her. "Erza...you are so tight.." Natsu rasped before pulling back and thrust again.

It didn't go well for the Titania for a few seconds of his violent and hard love, but a couple minutes into his pounding, a small tingle of pleasure started to mix with the pain and before long, Natsu started to hit her g spot in between his thrusts unknowingly and enough said, Titania was on the edge but still muffled her sounds on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsummmmmhhhmm!" Erza screamed into his shoulder as she felt her orgasm, but the dragon slayer didn't reach there yet and continued to pound more fiercely into her love canal as he felt the tightening of her velvet walls. Her pussy squirted out her release along with an unhealthy quantity of blood from his furious pumping.

Around a three quarters of an hour passed and little by little from each push and pull, Natsu started to loose all his control and gave into instincts, by which, he stopped his pounds and straightened up without disconnecting. Natsu didn't get any verbal complaints for stopping, but that's because Erza had already lost her consciousness from half time. He swung her leg up his shoulder and once again started his merciless pounding, but due to the new depth his cock went, Erza was once again gasping and thrashing her head and in the next few seconds, she met her next orgasm which she already lost count from the many she was given.

Wanting to once again close the distance, Natsu dropped her legs and crushed her with his weight, which she surprisingly held up and smashed his mouth on to hers as he pounded harder, his movements becoming erratic. Erza wrapped her legs around his hip as a new found energy started sweeping in. "Erza..something's coming!" Natsu grunted. "I'm going to come!"

Erza held him close. "Let..it..g-go!" And he did, as he stuck his cock deep inside her and shot his hot seed directly into her womb in jets of cum which in return triggered another small orgasm in the scarlet beauty.

.

.

.

It took a total of half an hour to completely dress up..for the scarlet beauty of course, and stand with the support of her lover. Her legs will be useless for hours, maybe next day too, but she was happy..and embarrassed about her shameless choice of place for her first time. Right in front of the guild door!.

"Wow Erza...that was Awesome!" Erza felt her being nibbled on the cheek and relaxed at the sensation. "Could we do it again?"

"You idiot! I can't move! My legs are useless! And we have to deal with Phantom tomorrow." Erza yelled at him angrily, making the dragon slayer pale in fear.

"Erza I'm-"

"However..to answer your question, yes, we will do it again, everyday if possible, and I expect to end like this after every time we engage." She stated without losing her intimidating look.

"Yes ma'am. Hey wait a minute! That means-" Erza crushed her lips against his.

.

.

.

Happy Christmas!


End file.
